Dies de pluja
by marmat f.e.m
Summary: El dies de pluja en Ranma i l Akane disfruten d una tranqilitat i un relàx. Sense que ningú els molesti. Viuen en completa llibertat. Amb en harmonia, i vivint com una parella més ... Però si aquesta harmonia, aquesta pau, amagués alguna cosa?
1. Chapter 1: Una tarda de pluja

**1º. Una tarda de pluja.**

**.**

Era una tarda plujosa, com totes dels últims dies, a part feia molt fred. Ningú sortia al carrer, era una bogeria fer-ho, però pel carrer corrien dos joves. Després de diversos dies tancats a casa, sense poder sortir de casa a causa d'aquestes persistents pluges, s'havien quedat sense menjar, i ara havien sortit a omplir el rebost i la nevera, anaven carregats de bosses plenes de menjar. Havien visitat varies botigues i supermercats, havien de comprar, verdures i carn, una mica de llet i algun suc.

Anaven caminant pel carrer quan li van caure a sobre les primeres gotes d'aquesta pluja, van mirar al cel i van maleir la seva sort, quan van sortir de casa no plovia i no es van portar paraigües, i tornaven a casa xops, com si s'haguessin ficat a la dutxa vestits.

Akane va obrir la porta i els dos van entrar a la casa, es van treure les sabates i es van mirar i van estar a punt de riure l'un de l'altre.

\- Banya't tu la primera- va dir en Ranma- o agafaràs un refredat, jo ja em banyaré després. Quan acabem els dos de banyar-nos farem el sopar.

La noia va mirar al seu acompanyant i va somriure.

-D'acord en Ranma- va contestar l´Akane. - Però no romanguis amb la roba mullada o qui es refiaràs seràs tu,

.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

La noia va anar al bany i es va despullar, va deixar la roba per rentar-la, i va començar a omplir la banyera d'aigua calenta, mentre aquesta s'omplia es va ensabonar, i es va ficar a l'aigua i va romandre en ella una estona, quan es va sentir neta va sortir de l'aigua, es va assecar i es va posar roba neta, va pujar al pis de dalt i va picar a la porta d´ en Ranma i va dir.

-Ranma ja m'he dutxat, ja pots baixar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

En Ranma després de separar-se de la seva amiga va pujar a la seva habitació es va treure la roba i es va assecar, tenia la seva tovallola de platja, va agafar roba neta i se la va posar, encara tenia una mica de fred i va agafar una manta es la va tirar per sobre, es va asseure a terra, havia agafat un llibre i es va posar a mirar-lo, era un llibre de matemàtiques, últimament gràcies a l´Akane, havia millorat molt en totes les matèries, però hi havia alguna cosa que se li escapava, havia de demanar-li ajuda a la jove amb qui vivia , havia d'aprovar aquesta matèria amb bona nota. Volia anar amb la noia a la Uni, no volia que ella estigués sola, els havien ofert als dos una beca, però havia de treure bona nota de mitjana, i per aconseguir-ho només li faltava puntuar bé en mates.

Havia començat a estudiar, quan creia que ho entenia, aquest concepte que no aconseguia comprendre tornava a escapar-se, ja s'estava tornant boig, quan l´Akane va picar i va avisar que podia baixar al bany.

.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

En Ranma va baixar al bany i es va tornar a despullar, va deixar la roba separada de la que havia deixat l´Akane, no volia rentar aquesta roba, però havia baixat les seves robes mullades i les juntament amb la de l'Akane. Es va ficar a l'aigua calenta i va sospirar alleujat. L´Akane després de banyar-se havia buidat la banyera i tornat a omplir.

Va estar en l'aigua durant una bona estona, quan notava que l'aigua es refredava, va sortir de la banyera, es va assecar i es va vestir.

Va buscar a la seva amiga al menjador, la noia estava estudiant història, que últimament era l'assignatura que millor dominava en Ranma. A la noia li ballaven al cap certes dates d'esdeveniments històrics, li demanaria ajuda a en Ranma.

-Anem a fer el sopar- va dir el noi i ella el va seguir deixant el llibre a la taula.

.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

Minuts després en Ranma estava cuinant ajudat per la jove, mentre cuinant parlaven de temes mundans.

-Akane, necessito la teva ajuda per a l'examen de mates, se m'escapa un concepte de l'últim que vam donar, i sé que tu ets la millor en matemàtiques. -va demanar el jove.

Ella ho miro i va somriure.

-Si tu m'ajudes en història, aquesta assignatura la domines tu- va contestar ella.

-D'acord-va respondre ell- també hem de millorar en gimnàstica, hem de pujar la nota, tot i que ja tenim la millor nota, vull que la pugem encara més.

Ella el va mirar i va assentir, tot i que millorar en gimnàstica ja era pràcticament impossible, tenien la millor nota de l'escola.

Van seguir parlant mentre seguien fent el sopar, quan quedava poc per acabar-la, la noia va posar els palets xinesos i els vols. a taula, i en Ranma va treure el menjar al menjador, es van asseure un enfront de l'altre i van sopar en silenci, quan van acabar l´Akane va recollir la taula i rentar els estris i va anar al saló on estava el seu amic.

Allà van veure durant una estona la televisió, van posar un concurs molt frisqui, que no van seguir, els dos tenien son i dormisquejaven, quan es van adonar aquest concurs ja havia acabat i donaven una pel·lícula, bo aquesta pel·lícula ja anava per la meitat del metratge, els dos nois es van decidir anar-se'n a dormir.

En Ranma es va canviar de roba a la seva habitació, es va posar el pijama i es va ficar al llit en el futon, feia molt de fred, es va aixecar, va obrir l'armari i va agafar dues mantes més i la va posar en el futon, es va tornar a ficar al llit.

Va romandre una estona mirant el sostre, i pensant que l'endemà havien d'estudiar tot el dia, havien de ajudar-se entre ells per a aprovar sense problemes aquests dos exàmens que els quedaven, en aquests dos exàmens anava els seus futurs.

Va sentir soroll i a la seva habitació va entrar l´Akane, amb el seu pijama groc,

\- Que fred fa avui! - va dir la noia.

\- A què esperes, vine! -va dir en Ranma, apartant-se una mica, i deixant-li lloc a la seva amiga. Ella es va ficar al llit amb ell i es va pegar al noi, ell la va abraçar i al poc es van quedar dormint, tranquils, van dormir junts com feien des de molts dies enrere.

Mentre sobre el barri, els núvols descarregaven el seu contingut, i tot indicava que aquest temps tomentós duraria molts dies.

.

Continurà...

* * *

Notes de l'autor:

.  
Primer capítol d'institut. Estan tranquils i relaxats ... mentre fora de l'habitatge plou.


	2. Chapter 2: El picnic

**2º. El picnic.**

**.**

En Ranma es va despertar, va mirar cap a la finestra, feia un dia fantàstic. Va notar un pes en el seu estómac, va somriure, l'Akane ho estava abraçant. No es queixaria que ella dormís amb ell, el portava fent des de molt temps enrere. Tampoc es queixaria que es mogués molt, ni que li donava calor. De l'únic que tenia queixa era que el temps que romanien dormint junts fos tan curt.

El noi va badallar i es va preparar per aixecar-se. Els seus moviments van despertar al seu acompanyant, que va obrir els ulls, es va estirar i el va mirar, li va somriure.

-Hola, bon dia. Que bé he dormit, és tan agradable dormir a costat teu. - va comentar la noia.

En Ranma es va posar vermell, aquesta dona ho tornava boig.

-No menys agradable que dormir amb tu- va contestar ell.

Es van quedar mirant una estona i ell es va aixecar.

-Avui ens anem de pícnic, cal celebrar que ens han agafat a la mateixa universitat i en la mateixa carrera i que no haurem de anar-nos a una altra ciutat, ni moure'ns de casa nostra.

-Se- contestar ella alegre.

-Ara baixaré i em dutxaré- va dir el noi- després et tocarà dutxar-te a tu.

En Ranma va baixar a la planta de baix i es va ficar a la dutxa, hi va ser gaudint del bany gairebé una hora.

Quan va sortir es va dirigir a la cuina i va trobar a la seva amiga preparant el menjar del pícnic. En Ranma va agafar la noia per les espatlles i va mirar el que feia la noia.

\- Què bona pinta que té? - va dir el noi, i va intentar agafar alguna cosa, però l'Akane li va pegar a la mà.

-No siguis impacient el va amonestar la noia.

-Deixa'm picar una mica- va suplicar el jove.

-No, aquest menjar és per al pícnic.

-Però només una mica. - va demanar el noi.

Ella va sentir compassió i li va donar un trosset de truita, que el jove va engolir.

\- Deliciós! -va exclamar el noi com tot el que tu cuines.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure, eta una sort tenir al seu costat a un noi tan atent i agradable com Ranma.

-Em vaig a dutxar- va dir la noia- no agafis res del menjar del pícnic. - va advertir la jove- prepara l'esmorzar i després de dutxar-me, esmorzarem.

Ella va anar al bany. Ell tenia preparat mitjà esmorzar des de la nit anterior. Akane va sentir al noi cantar mentre cuinava, va somriure l'animava sentir-lo cantar, no es va adonar quan ella va començar a cantar la mateixa cançó. Per als dos s'havia tornat habitual cantar mentre es dutxaven o cuinaven. Els dos cantaven a duo. I encara que pensaven que no ho feien gens malament, pensaven que més que cantar udolaven, realment ho feien molt bé.

La noia va sortir de la dutxa i es va vestir, quan va arribar a la cuina, en Ranma havia acabat de preparar l'esmorzar i anava a posar-ho a taula.L 'Akane va ajudar a treure-la menjar a taula i es van asseure i van menjar.

Durant el dinar van parlar de la seva futura vida d'universitaris ... i de les seves infidelitats.

-Et estat infidel- comentar l'Akane- ha amagada teva, em vaig menjar aquests donuts que tenies amagats i vaig comprar d'aquestes galetes que t'agraden tant i em vaig menjar la caixa sencera.

En Ranma la va mirar amb ràbia, Akane s'havia passat menjar-se una caixa sencera d'aquesta galeta sense donar-li ni una, era un crim, va decidir confessar el seu crim.

-Doncs no ets l'única. Jo visita la nova pastisseria i no només una vegada. Les pastes de tòfona estan de mort, i la de nata no vegis.

L' Akane va mirar a Ranma amb gana de matar-lo. La nata era la perdició d' en Ranma, però per a ella la nata era un vici. No comprar-li una pasta o pastís de nata era per matar el seu amic.

Els dos es van mirar i es van començar a riure, confessar les seves infidelitats sobre els dolços era molt divertits. Tenir infidelitats amb altres persones? Mai s'havien enganyat amb altres persones. Però si no teníem ni amics!.

En acabar d'esmorzar van recollir la taula, van netejar els plats i es van preparar per sortir.

L ' Akane portava una cistella amb el menjar i en Ranma una bossa on anava una mata per posar-la a terra, els plats, gots i altres estris que usarien durant el pícnic.

Van obrir la porta de casa, fora relluïa el sol, feia un dia fantàstic, van fer un pas i ...

De cop, sense avís. Ni l'home del temps ho havia previst. En un segon el cel es va enfosquir i va començar a ploure.

La pluja era intensa, no es veia res a un metre. No plovia, diluviava.

Els dos nois es van mirar deprimits i designats. No era el primer dia que els plovia en un dia important. El dia de la graduació a l'institut ja els pas. La cerimònia estava planejada al pati, i en l'últim moment van haver de sortir corrent al gimnàs per que va començar a ploure.

-De nou- va dir el noi- i no és la primera vegada, ni tan sols la segona. Sempre que planegem alguna cosa plou.

-No és cert-va contestar ella- tot i que darrerament plou molts dies, no sempre que sortim plou. Hem fet sortida i hem gaudit d'un bon dia.

El noi la va mirar i va somriure.

Hem de acceptar-ho, tenim mala sort. Hem haver cabrejat a un déu de la pluja, per tenir aquesta sort.

L'Akane li va donar un cop suau al cap i va riure, ell la va mirar estranyat i també va riure.

Els dos nois van apartar la taula del menjador, van estendre la manta i allà van fer el pícnic.

Qualsevol lloc és bo per fer un picnic-va dir el noi, va agafar del cistell un tros de fruita i se la va menjar.

-Si, i aquí almenys tenim a mà la nevera i prendre refrescos freds. O fer-nos un te.

-Si- va contestar el noi- o menjar gelat, que encara tenim una terrina de gelat de xocolata sense començar, no hem de permetre que caduqui-.

Els dos nois van riure.

-Ja que t'has ofert, et toca anar pel gelat-va contestar la noia.

\- Per què jo? - va respondre el noi.

-Per què ets un cavaller, i ha de complaure la teva dama que sóc jo- i va somriure de manera encantadora.

En Ranma es va aixecar rondinant. No podia negar-li res a la seva amiga quan li ho demanava així.

En tornar van acabar amb el gelat i l' Akane va anar a la cuina i va preparar el te.

Quan va arribar al menjador i el va servir.

\- Gràcies! -li va dir el noi.

-Totes que jo tinc i em mereixo- va contestar la noia. Aquesta frase era d en Ranma. I sempre la deia, però el noi algunes vegades canviava la frase i deia "Totes que tu tens i et mereixes"

En Ranma la va mirar i els dos van riure.

Van passar una tarda agradable i a l'hora d'anar a dormir.

En Ranma va entrar a la seva habitació i va veure que l' Akane ja estava ajaguda i ho esperava.

-Avui t'has afanyat a anar-t ea dormir- comentar el noi.

-Tinc una mica de fred i en moment així m'agrada estar ajaguda i sentir com plou.

El noi es va ficar al llit, seguia plovent, almenys no tronava, a Akane la aterraven els trons.

-A mi també m'agrada sentir com plou mentre estic al llit. És molt relaxant.

Ella va assentir, es va pegar al ell i es va deixar abraçar. Un moment després els dos nois estaven dormint, aliens al món i feliços de dormir els dos abraçats.

.

Continuarà ...


	3. Chapter 3: El començament a la universit

**3ª. El començament a la universitat.**

**.**

S'havia fet de dia i a l'habitació va entrar la claredat, en Ranma es va despertar pel molest so dels ocells que piulaven alegres.

-Ocells del dimoni, es podrien callar unes hores més- remugó el jove. Es va girar i amb els ulls mitjans obert va veure a qui compartia el futon amb ell. Va somriure feia mesos que dormien junts, i despertar-se al costat d'aquesta noia era bastant per alegrar el dia.

La noia estava arraulida en ell, li agafava amb força de la camisa del pijama, i tenia a la cara un somriure alegre, el somriure d'algú que se sap acurada i protegida.

-Hola princesa -va dir en veu baixa el noi- és una meravella despertar-se i veure't dormint al meu costat. És la imatge més fantàstica que ningú es pot trobar a tornar del món dels somnis. Si ara segueixo dormint i tu ets una fada que desapareixerà quan desperti, no vull despertar en la meva vida. Vull dormir per sempre perquè tu estiguis al meu costat. Si no forma part del meu somni i ets real, no vull tornar a dormir mai per poder contemplar-te cada hora del dia.

Ella es va moure anunciant que despertaria en breus moments. La noia va obrir els ulls va parpellejar i va mirar al noi.

-Hola Ranma, avui he dormit de meravella, sempre ho he fet dormint amb tu, No em deixis dormir mai sola, no vull dormir sola, no sense tu-va dir la noia somrient-li.

En Ranma la va mirar i va somriure. No podia resistir-se a aquest somriure. El noi li va acariciar la cara, es va acostar a ella. Es van mirar una estona. Es van anar acostant i quan estaven a punt de besar-se ... va sonar el despertador. Els dos nois es van mirar espantats, se li feia tard.

\- Que fem tard! -van exclamar els dos nois alarmats.

Es van aixecar del futon de pressa. La noia va anar a la seva habitació a vestir-se, i en Ranma es va vestir a la seva habitació.

-Hauríem dormir a la seva habitació, el seu llit és més còmoda que el meu futon-Va pensar el noi mentre es vestia.

Els dos nois van sortir de les seves habitacions a la vegada i es van quedar mirant, els dos es van quedar sense alè, van trobar a l'altre molt maco.

El noi vestia una camisa negra i uns pantalons del mateix color. Portava unes sabates també negre, fins i tot portava un rellotge.

Ella portava una camisa blanca i una faldilla negra que li arribava a mitja cuixa, unes sabates de mig taló i com el noi portava un rellotge.

-Avui ... estàs molt ... maca- va dir el noi posar-se vermell.

-Tu també estàs molt maco-va contestar ella i també es va posar vermell.

Van passar uns minuts mirant-se, fins que es van adonar que arribarien tard, i tots dos, després de passar per la cuina i agafar unes torrades i la van untar-les amb melmelada, van sortir corrent cap a l´estació del tren que els deixava gairebé a l'entrada de la universitat.

Tenien poques parades del tren, i el trajecte era molt curt, no van trigar molt a arribar al seu destí.

Quan van arribar a l'entrada de la universitat es van parar i la van mirar, es van mirar ells i van somriure.

-Per fi en la universitat- va dir el noi- ens ha costat molt d'esforç.

-Moltes hores estudiant, molts dies dormint poc i malament- va contestar ella- però l'esforç ha valgut la pena.

-Si, ara a veure on ens toca, que edificis ens toca a cada un. Encara que sembla que tindrem assignatures en comú, i tu classe i la meva la farem juntes.

-És una bona idea per estalviar professors i hores de classe-va dir la noia.

Els dos van somriure, i es van acostar als plànols de la universitat.

-Aquí hi ha la biblioteca, és gran, ocupa molt ha de tenir infinitat de llibres- va dir la noia i va mirar el pla i es sorpresa- hi ha tres cafeteries i dos menjadors que obren les vint hores, però només per a professors, alumnes i personal de la universitat.

-Hi ha un gimnàs, un teatre, fins i tot un cinema. Una gelateria i... Una pastisseria! - va seguir el noi sorprès - Tota mena de botigues de roba, de productes electrònics, una zona residencial per a alumnes que visquin lluny d'aquí. Pots passar tot el curs aquí sense sortir del recinte universitari, aquí hi ha de tot!

Els dos nois es van mirar sorpresos, aquesta universitat era especial, era la millor del país, i ells eren alumnes d'ella !, encara que era gràcies a unes beques, s'havien de considerar afortunats.

Van mirar al fet que edificis assistiria cadascun.

-La meva carrera es fa a l'edifici Yamato, que és ... - va mirar al seu voltant i el va veure-aquell d'allà.

-I jo vaig a l'edifici Yamaguchi, que és el del costat de què aniràs tu.

Els dos es van mirar i van somriure. Estarien relativament junts mentre estudiaven. Es van dirigir cap a aquests edificis. Van arribar primer a on estudiaria Ranma.

-Bé, em ... toca entrar- va dir de manera entretallada el noi. Li molestava separar-se de la noia, romanien junts pràcticament tot el dia i ara havien de separar-se unes hores.

-Si, has d´entrar- a ella tampoc li agradava separar-se del noi- no t'adormis a classe i estudia el noi va assentir i quan s'anaven a separar-Ranma! Què tal si em convides a l'hora de dinar?

En Ranma va mirar a la seva amiga i va somriure.

-D'acord. Però només si em pagues un gelat triple a la gelateria de la estació-va dir el noi.

L´Akane el va mirar i va simular enfadar-se.

\- Tindràs cara! Et vas al gelat més car !, però estic d'acord. - llavors el noi es va girar per entrar a l'edifici, però li costava entrar i separar-se de la seva amiga i aquesta va aprofitar i li va donar un cop de peu al cul i una mica enfadat cridar- Entra ja! Que farem tard.

El noi la va mirar sorprès i va entrar a l'edifici, després es venjaria d'ella, no demanaria un gelat triple, seria un d'especial, i va somriure amb maldat.

Ella el va veure entrar a l'edifici i es va dirigir a on estudiaria i va entrar a l'edifici.

Cap dels dos es va adonar que algú els observava amb deteniment.

-Així que aquests dos nois són els ... - va pensar aquesta persona, va mirar la seva agenda- En Ranma Saotome estudiant de dret, aquest jove vol ser advocat? I l´Akane Tendo, Medicina? Els dos té classe amb mi, ens ho passarem bé els tres-va dir aquesta persona amb maldat i va riure, va mirar al cel- tornarà a ploure- va esbufegar i va maleir resignat i amb molèstia- si déu o la naturalesa hagués volgut fer-nos amfibis tindríem anques en lloc de peus, **COM ODI ELS DIES AMB PLUJA!** \- i va entrar xiulant a l'edifici on estudiava en Ranma. Xiulava una molt vella tonada que va aprendre quan era jove, al seu país de naixement.

.

Unes hores després en Ranma va entrar a la cafeteria en què quedo amb la seva amiga i la va veure asseguda en una taula, estava sola i ningú la molestava. Era curiós, la seva amiga era la noia més maca que hi havia a la cafeteria i no atreia cap mirada. Tots els nois s'acostaven a les altres noies, però ningú a l´Akane. No ho sabia, però la seva amiga tenia pensaments semblants respecte a ell. Encara que en Ranma era maco, i digne d'admiració, però ningú s'interessava per ell. Ja a l'institut els passava, els dos nois no feien amics, cosa que era molt estranya, tots semblaven defugir o ignorar-los.

\- Hola Akane! M'has esperat des de fa molt? - va preguntar el noi.

\- No, acabo de arribar- va contestar la noia- aquesta tarda, aniré a comprar uns llibres que m'han demanat, arribaré una mica tard a casa.

-Jo també he de comprar algun, però ja tinc localitzat on els venen-va contestar el noi- compraré alguna cosa al supermercat i prepararé el sopar.

Els dos es van mirar.

\- Com t'ha anat el primer dia, futur advocat? -va preguntar la noia.

-Bé, m'esperava que fos més difícil, que em costés més entendre-ho, però per ara va tot bé. I a tu?

-També bé. Em passa igual que a tu- contesto ella- assimilo bé el que ens explica la mestra, és molt rígida i sembla un robot, no se salta les normes. Però explica bé.

Van estar tota l'hora de dinar parlant de com els havia anat el dia i com esperaven que els fos en el futur, els dos estaven molt il·lusionats, i de cop i volta. Tot es va il·luminar i es va sentir un tro. L´Akane va fer un va saltar en el seu seient, en Ranma la va mirar i va somriure.

-Només és un tro- mirar per les finestres- torna a ploure, i no hem portat paraigües, Després aniré al supermercat i compraré uns.

Ella va assentir. Semblava animada, tot i que estava molt espantada pels trons.

-D'acord, des d'aquí hi ha passadissos als edificis on estudiem, podem anar-hi sense mullar-nos- va dir la noia.

-Si, i sense haver de espantar-se a cada tro-va contestar rient el noi, ella el va mirar furiosa.

\- No estic espantada! – en Ranma la va mirar amb un somriure sarcàstic, i ella va cedir- bo, si una mica.

En Ranma va mirar el seu rellotge i va somriure.

-Paguem i anem a les nostres classes, ja és gairebé l'hora.

Van arribar a on havien de separar-se i el noi li va dir.

-Quan acabin les classes esperar-me a la porta de l'edifici on estudies, et aniré a buscar després de comprar uns paraigües.

Ella el va mirar i va assentir,

-De acord- va contestar i els dos es van separar, fins a l'hora que van acabar les seves classes.

.

Hores després.

Ja a casa, dutxats i sopats.

-No he trobat alguns dels meus llibres-va dir la noia- hauré d'anar a una altra llibreria que estan més lluny.

-A mi també em falten alguns-va dir el noi. Demà o demà passat aniré on em va dir el meu professor, i miraré els que et falten a tu.

Ella va assentir. I el va mirar amb vergonya.

-Avui no et pogut inventar a un gelat. Què tal si demà anem al cinema?

El noi la va mirar i va somriure.

-Per mi d´acord, però no crec que puguem anar en algunes setmanes, tindrem que treballar fort.

L´Akane el va mirar sorpresa, el noi s'havia esforçat molt per treure l'últim curs d'institut, però ara semblava que es volia esforçar molt més.

-D'acord, però que no se't oblidi, hem d'anar al cinema-va dir ella somrient.

-I tant que anirem. -Va contestar el noi no menys alegre.

I poc després els dos nois es van ficar al llit, i en pocs minuts cansats, es van adormir com tronc, mentre fora de la casa queia una lleugera pluja.

.

Continuarà ...

* * *

**Notes de l'autor:**  
Qui observa a en Ranma i a l'Akane? ¿Que es proposa? Que tonada xiula? Sem sabrà en propers capítols?


	4. Chapter 4: Una tarda al cinema

**4ª. Una tarda al cinema**

**.**

La nit planava sobre la ciutat. La noia estava a la porta del cinema esperant al seu amic. El cel estava encapotat i la pluja era més que segura. Feia fred, tot i que la primavera ja havia començat l'aire era encara fred. La noia es va abraçar per entrar en calor.

No ho entenia el noi arribava tard, com havia habitual en ell quan anaven a l'institut, però des que van començar la universitat, aquesta manca de puntualitat havia desaparegut. Va mirar el rellotge i va bufar amb enuig. No li perdonaria si arribés tard. Haurien d'esperar dues hores per entrar a la següent secció d'aquesta pel · li.

Ella sabia que a ell aquesta classe de pel·lícules li avorria, que solia dormir-se, però s'havien jugat a una aposta la pel·lícula a veure i ella havia guanyat i va triar aquesta pel·lícula. No creia que el noi arribava tard espessament, per no veure aquesta pel·lícula, en Ranma era summament entremaliat, però no arribava a aquest nivell de roïndat, si descobria que arribava tard per escaquejar -se de veure la pel·lícula ... aquesta nit dormiria sol.

Va mirar el cel i va sospirar.

\- "_Abans de cinc minuts plourà i no he agafat el paraigua_" - va pensar la noia- "_segur que en Ranma no pensarà en anar a casa i agafar-los, de vegades és tan curt. Com que no s'afanyi es mullarà i jo també ho faré i m'enfadaré molt amb ell_ ".

Ella va mirar en totes les direccions i no va veure el noi. Va buscar a la seva bossa i va agafar el mòbil, anava a cridar al seu amic, quan es va acordar que el jove li fallava la bateria del seu telèfon. En aquests moments el mòbil d´en Ranma estaria descarregat. Havia agafar al noi i obligar-lo a que es comprar-se un nou. La antigalla del telèfon del jove ja només es veia en els museus d'història.

Va tornar a bufar i va sentir que la cridaven, va mirar en la direcció en la direcció que va creure que l'havien cridat i ho va veure.

\- Akane! - va cridar en Ranma.

El noi venia carregat, portava els llibres que havien de comprar per a la universitat, diverses bosses i dos paraigües.

Quan el noi va arribar al seu costat.

\- On t'has ficat? Fa estona que t'espero.

-Ho sento- va contestar el noi- m'ha costat trobar els teus llibres de texts, estaven pràcticament esgotats, he hagut d'anar a un bossell de llibreria per trobar-los tots. Els meus han estat més fàcils trobar. Ha de ser que a la meva carrera s'apunten menys persones. Després he hagut de trobar una botiga on venen paraigües, per què està a punt de ploure i no vull que ens mullem. I en acabar he hagut de córrer per aquí per arribar a temps.

L´Akane va mirar al seu amic amb un somriure, en el fons el noi era encantador. Era lleial, sempre es preocupava per ella. Aquest dia li havia aconseguit els llibres que ella necessitava, ella els havia buscat com una boja i no els va aconseguir. I a sobre li va aconseguir un paraigua.

-Gràcia Ranma, quan vols ets un sol- ho va lloar la noia.

-Sempre ho intento ser i sempre ho aconsegueixo ser - va dir amb prepotència el noi.

Els dos van riure. Ella el va mirar i amb un somriure que al noi li tornava boig.

\- Entrem ?, se'ns fa tard- va dir la noia.

-Si, encara que si fos per mi, entraria a veure aquesta que la bestiola es fica al cos d'un dels astronautes i es menja a tots menys a aquesta noia que es queda en calcetes.

Ella el va mirar enfadada.

-Tu el que vols que amb cada ensurt de la peli et abraci i que aquesta nit tingui malsons- va contestar la noia furiosa- el que vols que dormi abraçada a tu.

En Ranma la va mirar i va somriure, l'havia descobert, però no ho confessaria. Desitjava que ella ho abracés, el seu pla per veure una pel·lícula de por havia fracassat, però tard o d'hora ella cauria en la seva trampa i ho abraçaria espantada, no seria la primera vegada que això passava. A part la pel·lícula que volia veure la noia era molt cursi i ximple. Una pel·lícula d'amor en aquell vaixell que xocava amb un iceberg. Tothom sabia com va acabar aquest vaixell ho explicaven a l'escola.

-Anem a veure la pel·lícula que tu vulguis-va dir el noi resignat, falsament resignat. Quan acabessin de veure aquesta pel·lícula, ella estaria alegre per veure una història d'amor. I en aquest estat la noia era molt susceptible i podia agafar de la mà i convidar-la a sopar.

Quan va acabar la pel·lícula més de dues hores després. Com calcular el noi, la noia va sortir molt contenta de veure aquesta pel·lícula, encara que al ell no li va agradar tant. Tant metratge de pel·lícula perquè al final un dels dos protagonistes mori, quan en el seu res humil opinió es posarien haver salvat tots dos. Així li ho va dir a la noia.

-Tu no has entès per a res la pel·lícula, ell havia de morir perquè ella es tornés un esperit lliure i trenqués les cadenes que la tenien agafada.

-Això també podria haver passat si ell no hagués mort. Només va morir per fer la pel·lícula més tràgica.

La noia el va mirar i es va quedar callada. El seu amic tenia raó, però no la hi donaria.

-Tonteries Ranma, només penses tonteries- va dir la noia.

-Per una vegada donar-me la raó- va demanar el jove.

-Només si em convides a sopar- va dir la noia.

-Pensava convidar-te a sopar, però ara no sé si t'ho mereixes.

Ella el va mirar suplicant-lo amb la mirada i el noi no va poder resistir amb semblant atac.

-D'acord, d'acord. No fa que em miris així.

Havien estat discutint a l'entrada del cinema sense sortir. Quan van sortir estava plovent, els dos nois van agafar els seus paraigües i van anar a un restaurant proper i allà van sopar.

Hores després sota una intensa pluja van tornar a casa i van entrar i es van jugar qui es dutxaria primer, en Ranma va perdre, realment es va deixar perdre, i va ser l´Akane la primera a banyar-se.

Després de dutxar-se i haver pres alguna cosa calenta van pujar a la seva habitació i es van ficar al llit, abans de dormir van parlar una mica, fins que van ser vençuts pel cansament-

En aquest futon abraçats els dos nois van dormir, mentre fora plovia de forma constant.

.

.

Unes hores després, un crit va trencar el silenci. Una noia es va asseure al futon espantada per ... Malson? Que va tenir. La jove plorava sense poder-se controlar.

Al seu costat hi havia un noi que va ser despertat per aquest crit. La noia l'abraçava, i tremolava de por i de fred.

Tot i que no recordava el que havia somiat, la noia estava atemorida.

En Ranma la va mirar espantat, abans de cridar la noia, ell entre somnis creure sentir que ella pronunciava el nom d'un noi, no ho havia pronunciat de forma amistosa, si no amb odi.

El noi es va preguntar qui diables era aquest tal Ryoga, perquè la noia havia somiat de nou amb aquest noi, no era la primera vegada que ella somiava amb aquest noi. Però el que més el va espantar no va ser que la noia somiés amb aquest noi, sinó que l´Akane no era l'única que somiava amb aquest noi. Per què el mateix havia somiat amb algú que es deia també Ryoga, i alguna cosa li deia que eren la mateixa persona.

.

Continuarà ...

* * *

**Notes de l'autor:**

¿Perquè En Ranma y'Akane no recorden en Ryoga? Per què ho odia l'Akane? Que secrets guarden els seus somnis?


	5. Chapter 5: 5º Un dia de calor

**5º. Un dia de calor.**

**.**

Era un dia de molta calor, la temperatura segons el termòmetre que hi havia al jardí era d'uns trenta-sis graus centígrads. Era mitja tarda i la noia sentia molta calor, s'havia pegat ja dues dutxes, però seguia sentint calor.

Estava asseguda al `porxo i mirava el jardí, necessitava dutxar-se o prendre alguna cosa fred, encara que sabia que això només la alleujaria uns minuts.

La tornada a casa des de la universitat va ser un suplici, a aquella hora havia de fer encara més calor. Des de la Uni al metro va ser un càstig, al metro es van sentir a gust amb l'aire condicionat. Però al baixar d'aquest van rebre una bufetada de calor. Els dos van trontollar i van saber que el camí a casa seria molt llarg, encara que normalment ho feien en menys de cinc minuts. Tant en Ranma com ella van arribar a casa esbufegant i queixant-se de la calor.

-Ens vam jugar a pedra, paper, tisora qui es dutxa primer- va dir en Ranma. I com és natural el noi va perdre.

Mentre la noia es dutxava, en Ranma va fer un dinar freda. No era dia per fer un plat de sopa, encara que al noi se li va passar pel cap fer aquest plat només per enfadar a la seva amiga.

Després de dutxar-se els dos nois van menjar, i van intentar buscar un lloc fresc a la casa, però en totes les habitacions feia calor. I l'aire que entrava de fora era calent i sufocant.

L´Akane anava vestida amb un fi vestit blanc i notava com se li pegava al pit, aquesta maleïda suor la tenia fregida. Envejava al noi amb qui vivia. Ara mateix el noi anava vestit amb uns pantalons curts i el tors nu, el que provocava en l´Akane no només enveja, sinó a veure a aquest cos que tenia el jove li feia tenir més calor.

Ara el noi, estava en algun lloc del jardí, la noia el va buscar i no el va veure.

\- Què boig està en Ranma !, Amb la calor que fa i aquest boig aquesta per fora, després es queixarà que li fa mal el cap o es marejarà i els problemes per a mi- es va queixar la noia. -A vegades en Ranma segueix sent tan immadur, com ... com ... -no aconseguia recordar quan en Ranma era immadur, tampoc es va parar a pensar-ni va poder, el noi la va cridar.

\- Akane! Pots venir? - la va cridar el noi-mira el que he trobat al magatzem.

La noia es va aixecar i va anar cap a on estava el noi.

\- Què has trobat? - va preguntar la noia. Va veure al noi que la va mirar amb un somriure entremaliat, va saber a l'instant que havia caigut en un parany del jove. En Ranma portava a les mans uns globus, i segons semblava estaven plens d'aigua. - Com t'atreveixis a mullar-me et penediràs tota la teva vida-va advertir la noia, però el noi va ignorar aquesta amenaça i li va llançar aquests globus!

La noia va rebre el imparteixo de ple i va quedar mullada i rabiosa.

\- **T'HO HAS GUANYAT RANMA!** \- va cridar l´Akane furiosa. I es va llançar a agafar el noi, però aquest va fugir rient. - desitgés no haver-me desafiat! - va amenaçar la noia, però només va rebre la riallada desafiant del noi.

\- No em agafaràs- va contestar a la fi el noi- tens les cames curtes i et pesa el cul i el cap. - i va riure.

La noia es va enfurismar i li van entrar ganes de manar al noi a volar d'un mastegot, però en Ranma no es va deixar agafar i li va castigar la noia llançant globus plens d'aigua.

La noia estava cada vegada més furiosa i amb més calor, va estar temptada de llevar-se el vestit i quan el jove es quedarà parat en veure-la en roba interior, agafar-lo i donar-li la pallissa de la seva vida.

Però llavors va veure uns globus plens d'aigua i es va llançar a agafar-los i quan els va tenir en el seu poder.

-Ara els dos tenim les mateixes armes prepara't per ... - i sobre ella va caure un globus, molt més gran que els altres, ara si estava calada fins als ossos. En Ranma va preparar aquest parany, en agafar els globus petits, van tirar una petita corda que va fer caure aquest globus sobre la confisca l´Akane. La noia va mirar al seu amic i va dir en un to rabiós- Ara si estàs acabat!

I els dos nois es van llançar sobre l'altre la seva artilleria. Quan se li van acabar la primera andanada de globus, van córrer a buscar més i a omplir-los d'aigua.

Estaven els dos fent cua, en Ranma estava omplint els seus globus i Akane darrere.

\- Et vols donar pressa! - va inquirir la noia - Que fa calor!

El noi la va mirar i va somriure, això ja era un joc per als dos.

Quan el noi va omplir els seus globus es va anar i va esperar que la noia omplís els seus i van començar a jugar de nou, els dos anaven calats fins als ossos. L´Akane tot i portar un vestit blanc no se li transparentava, per desil·lusió del noi, que això era el que realment buscava.

Les seves rialles es deixaven sentir per tot el barri, s'ho estaven passant d'allò més bé i alhora alleujaven una mica la calor.

Quan es van quedar sense globus van utilitzar diversos cubs i una mànega.

L´Akane va pujar a la seva habitació i es va posar el banyador que li tapava mitja esquena, així temptaria al jove, i aquest es quedaria en blanc i ella aprofitaria per mullar-lo bé. Però en lloc d'això, en Ranma va tenir una malèfica idea. Va anar al congelador, va agafar glaçons de gel, es va acostar a la noia per darrere en silenci, li va separar una mica, per la part de l'esquena i va deixar caure uns glaçons que li van baixar a la noia fins al cul .

\- **AAARG!** \- va cridar la noia furiosa - **D'AQUESTA TE'N RECORDES**, **RANMA!** \- i se'n va anar al congelador i va agafar gel. Va començar a perseguir el jove que reia sense per.

-No em agafaràs- va dir el noi, però mentre escapava mirava a la noia i va ensopegar i va caure a terra, cosa que va aprofitar la jove per agafar-lo i posar-li per la part de darrere dels pantalons uns glaçons de gel. Va ser llavors quan el noi va cridar i ella es riu- **AAARG! D'AQUESTA TE'N RECORDES, Akane!**

Els dos nois van seguir mullant i rient, seguien sentint calor, però almenys la alleujaven.

Al cap d'un temps els dos nois es van parar un enfront de l'altre. Estaven mullats i la roba calada i van riure.

-Ha estat divertit-va dir el noi. -el noi la va mirar, amb aquest banyador i totalment mullada estava molt sexy.

-I almenys ens hem refrescat una mica. - va continuar la noia, ella el va trobar irresistible.

\- Ens dutxem? - va preguntar el noi-

Ella el va mirar sorpresa.

\- Junts? - va preguntar la noia posar-se vermella.

En Ranma la va mirar estranyat per aquesta proposta. No va poder evitar posar-se vermell, Banyar-se al costat d'ella? Si, era una cosa que desitjava des de feia temps. Però sempre que volia proposar-s'ho a la noia ho parava la seva timidesa.

Cap dels dos entenia com podien dormir junts i abraçats., i al mateix temps tenir tanta timidesa, no s'havien banyat tot junts i menys no s'havien besat, encara que els dos desitjaven amb totes les seves ganes.

Els dos van anar al bany i es van aturar davant de la porta un temps. La timidesa de tots dos els dominava. Al final en Ranma se va decidir i va parlar.

-Jo entro ... ara- va dir amb la cara totalment vermella.

Ella el va mirar i es va posar vermell i només va poder assentir, i el noi va entrar al banyar.

En Ranma es va ficar al bany i es va despullar, pensava que ella es rajaria, que no entraria. S'estava ensabonant, quan va entrar la noia abillada només amb una tovallola, que li tapava el cos. En Ranma va empassar saliva. Ella el va mirar nerviosa i ...

-Deixar-me que et ensaboni l'esquena-va dir ella-

En Ranma va sentir que pujava la temperatura del seu cos. Però en sentir com ella ho ensabonava es va sentir de meravella. Mai havia sentit una cosa semblant. Ella es va sentir un mar de mirar i va remirar l'esquena perfecta del seu company de casa. Va mirar i va admirar les natges de noi i va desitjar tocar-les, però va utilitzar l'esposa per tocar aquesta part, la jove va sentir enveja de l'esponja.

Quan la noia va acabar de ensabonar al seu amic. Li va tocar a ell ensabonar a la seva amiga. Veure-li l'esquena de la jove va ser un mal tràngol per al jove. Era una cosa que volia veure des de feia anys, i ara el tenia a pocs metres seu, va ensabonar amb delicadesa i timidesa l'esquena de la noia i quan va baixar va mirar va veure el cul de la seva amiga. El noi va empassar saliva de nou, i va notar que una part del seu cos s'expandia, a part que li va pujar la temperatura corporal. Ensabonar amb delicadesa i gairebé sense tocar el cul de la noia, en acabar es va sentir molt cansat i respirava de manera molt forta, només perquè s'havia oblidat de respirar.

La noia en notar com la ensabonava el noi es va sentir molt bé, però en notar que el noi li ensabonava les natges. Al principi es va sentir ofrenada, però després es va tornar a sentir molt bé. Va desitjar que el noi no usés l'esponja per fer-ho. Va sentir desitjos de tornar-i llançar-se sobre el noi i violar-ho, però es va contenir, amb prou feines.

Al cap d'un temps els dos estaven ficats a la banyera, calmats i relaxats.

Van sortir de la banyera i els dos es van sentir suats, però no per la calor. Aquest bany només va servir per perdre una mica la calor.

Hores després estaven ficats al llit al llit de l'Akane, l'habitació de la noia era més fresca, tot i que la calor era aclaparadora. Van trigar a adormir, la calor i el viscut aquesta tarda els va mantenir despert molt de temps, a part hi havia un mosquit molest que els va donar una mica de guerra.

Aquesta nit els dos van somiar amb unes vacances en companyia de dos homes adults, un d'ells de pèl llarg i bigoti, l'altre amb un mocador al cap i ulleres. Una dona amb una katana. I dos noies una d'ella amb els cabells llargs i un somriure benèvola als llavis i una altra de pèl curt i el somriure no convidava a fiar-se d'ella. En despertar els rostres d'aquestes persones seguien en les seves ments ... però no sabien qui eren, però el que és segur era que estaven molt relacionats amb ells.

Continuarà ...

* * *

**Notes de l'autor:**

.  
Aquest capítol el va escriure durant l'estiu, un dia de molta calor, vaig voler que els dos protagonistes de la història patissin de la calor com el vaig patir jo aquell dia. en poca paraules em vaig vengar en els protagonistes de la calor que jo suport aquest dia.


	6. Chapter 6: La piscina

**6º. La piscina.**

**.**

L'estiu queia amb tota la seva calor, la noia estava suada. S'havia dutxat, però mentre s'estava assecant estava suant. En poques paraules aquesta dutxa no havia servit de res. Si visqués sola aniria per la casa nua. Però vivint amb ella un jove amb les hormones revolucionades era millor curar-se amb salut. Encara que quan el noi es passejava només amb samarreta i uns pantalons curts, era ella la que sentia com les seves hormones es revolucionaven. O si no quan en Ranma dormia en samarreta i bòxer. Aquest maleït noi augmentava molt la seva temperatura.

La noia va negar amb el cap.

\- Akane s'allunya de tu aquests pensaments pervertits! No pensis en això o tindràs encara més calor, i et caldrà anar a banyar-te o a jugar amb ... -es va dir la noia. En aquest moment va sentir sorolls i al cap d'una estona va entrar en Ranma amb una caixa gran.

La noia el va mirar estranyada, el seu amic havia sortit a comprar alguna cosa. Amb la calor que feia i va sortir de comprar. No sabia que podia haver motivat al seu amic a anar a comprar. L'hi veia acalorat i suat, el jove esbufegava cansat.

En Ranma va mirar a la noia, estava suada, amb la roba enganxada al cos i això la feia irresistible. El noi estava boig per abraçar-la, tenir-la entre els seus braços. I besar aquests llavis que deien "dona´m un petó". No sabia quant aguantaria la temptació, però no seria molt. Cada nit somiava amb ella que la tenia entre els seus braços, que la besava, que feien l'amor. El que no sabia el jove que l´Akane tenia somnis semblança amb ell. El pitjor era que no sempre tenia somnis agradables. També en tenia un horrible en què la veia com morta entre els seus braços i ell la cridava, i l´Akane trigava a reaccionar. I altres somnis en què es barallaven, en aquests somnis semblaven que es divertien.

\- On has estat, Ranma? On has anat? Què has comprat? -va preguntar la jove.

-He anat a comprar una piscina de lona. -va dir el noi- la podríem posar en l'espai buit que hi ha al jardí. No és molt gran, no profunda. No podem nedar molt, però ens servirà per refrescar-nos. Ahir van dir que encara no ha arribat tota la calor, que encara ha de venir més i que ens acompanyarà fins a finals de setembre.

Ella el va mirar espantada.

\- Més calor! I fins a setembre? - va dir la jove espantada i el noi va di si amb el cap- Bona ens espera! Cada any sembla que faci més calor.

-Si, el canvi climàtic, o això diuen.

\- La podem muntar ja? – va preguntar ansiosa la noia, volia ficar-se com més aviat millor.

Els dos nois van sortir al jardí i van netejar de pedres el sòl on posarien la piscina. Van posar a terra una catifa de gespa i sobre d'aquest van posar la piscina i entre els dos joves la van muntar. Van connectar la depuradora, i van omplir la piscina. A part de la piscina el jove havia comprat tot el necessari per mantenir la piscina neta i en condicions. Fins i tot una tela per cobrir-la a la nit i que no caiguessin ni fulles ni animals.

Un cop plena, els dos nois van contemplar i es van mirar i van somriure.

\- La últim paga un gelat extra gran dema! -va dir la noia.

I els dos van sortir corrent per les seves habitacions i al cap d'una estona l´Akane va baixar al pati. Portava un revelador bikini blanc, que no deixava lloc per a la imaginació. Es va quedar parada davant la piscina.

-Em fa por ficar-me, ha d'estar congelada- la noia va ficar la mà a l'aigua, efectivament aquesta aigua estava freda.

En Ranma va baixar en silenci i va veure a la seva amiga parada davant de la piscina. El noi va tenir un mareig, la noia vista des del darrere en bikini, era una vista meravellosa, era "La Venus de Botticelli". Aquesta noia era una deessa, una meravella de la natura. En aquest instant va tenir una visió i li va venir a la ment altres qualificatius. "gallimarsot, pit pla, mala cuinera, lletja". El jove es va veure perseguit per l´Akane i com aquesta d'un cop li feia volar. En Ranma es va quedar parat, d'on li va venir això? Què significava? Mai havia insultat a la seva amiga, però aquesta visió semblava molt real.

Va moure el cap i va negar. Impossible, aquesta visió havia de ser la resta d'un somni, aquests l´Akane i en Ranma que es barallaven no eren ells.

Va oblidar tot i va concertar la seva atenció en la seva amiga. No va aguantar la temptació i es va llançar sobre ella.

L´Akane, seguia sense decidir-se a llançar-se a l'aigua, no es va adonar que algú s'acostava amb intencions gens sanes. No va sentir a en Ranma fins que aquest la va agafar en braços i va saltar cap a la piscina.

Els dos nois van entrar a l'aigua freda de la piscina, els dos van xisclar amb el contacte amb aquesta aigua tan freda. En Ranma va deixar anar a la seva amiga que va caure de cul, en no ser profunda l'aigua només li va arribar al coll. La noia es va aixecar mig furiosa.

-**RANMA ! Et mataré!** \- va dir la jove i va començar a perseguir al noi que es reia. Al final la noia es va llançar sobre el noi i els dos es van quedar mirant i es van riure- t'he agafat- va dir la jove rient, i el va mirar temptadora.

-Si, m'has agafat - va contestar el noi, i ell la va mirar també temptadora, els seus caps es van començar a apropar-se i quan estaven a punt de besar-se, es van començar a fer pessigolles. Els dos reien, es ho estaven passant bé i per ara havien calmat la calor que feia, però no la que sentien per l'altre.

Durant unes hores els dos van jugar a l'aigua. En Ranma li ficava el cap a l'aigua, i ella li responia de la mateixa forma. També van tenir temps per seure i relaxar-se i gaudir d'aquesta aigua tan bona.

En sentir fred els dos van sortir de la piscina, es van assecar amb les tovalloles i va ser llavors quan l´ Akane es va adonar d'alguna cosa.

\- Ranma? - va preguntar curiosa. El noi la va mirar de manera estranya.

\- Què vols?

\- Com has pogut agafar-me i saltar fins dins de la piscina? - el noi es va sorprendre. Era veritat havia fet això.

-No ho sé. He tingut ganes de fer-ho i quan m'he adonat ja era a la piscina amb tu en braços.

\- No ho trobes estrany? No trobes estrany tot? Com és que vivim sols? On són les nostres famílies? - la noia estava espantada, i cada vegada s'espantava més i més- D'on traiem els diners per viure? Què edifici és aquest? És una casa antiga, però aquí on hem posat la piscina tinc la sensació que havia d'haver un edifici- el noi va mirar al seu voltant, ell també tenia aquesta sensació, en aquest lloc havia d'haver un edifici.

-Jo també em pregunto aquestes preguntes i altres. Què és el primer que recordes de la teva vida? -ella el va mirar estranyada- Jo el primer que recordo és una successió de dies idèntics anant a l'institut, no recordo res de la meva infància, ni de la meva família, ni de res. Els meus primers records són de quan teníem setze anys. I en aquests records tu i jo estem ja junts- el noi estava molt seriós, tan espantat com ella- i aquí a vegades crec veure un ... dojo! El veig clarament, és més de vegades somni que entro en ell i em veig a mi mateix entrenant amb tu, com si fóssim artistes marcials. No vull pensar, perquè m'espanto. No sé, sembla que tinguem amnèsia o ...

L´Akane el va mirar espantada. Ella tampoc recordava la seva infància, els seus records més llunyans era, com en Ranma, quan eren adolescents, i ja junt a en Ranma.

\- O que? -va preguntar la noia a la vora de la histèria. Havien oblidat que anaven en banyador, tota la temptació que havien sentit havia desaparegut, només quedava la incertesa.

-Sembla que hem sigut creats sent adolescents-va dir el noi- sembla cosa d'una peli de ciència-ficció, i no em crec això.

L´Akane es va abalançar sobre ell i el va abraçar, el noi li va tornar el va abraçar.

-Hi ha una cosa que em fa por més-va dir la noia. En Ranma es va sobresaltar- tu i jo Què som? Per què vivim junts? Parents no podem ser. Tu ets Saotome i jo Tendo, Quina relació tenim? Germans no, Cosins? Amics? Alguna cosa em diu que no som això. Una cosa és segura no vull separar-me de tu, ets molt important per a mi.

El noi la va mirar.

-Jo tampoc sé el que som, estem molt units, però no sé el que som. Ni vull pensar-ho, perquè m'espanta pensar-ho. Només vull estar al teu costat, Sempre! Hi ha alguna cosa fosca en el nostre passat que no ens deixa recordar que o qui som. Però tard o d'hora ho descobrirem. Què som? Hi ha una paraula en la meva ment quan penso en això i és ...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fora al carrer hi havia dues persones que havien escoltat tota la conversa. Tenien alguna resposta a les preguntes dels nois.

-Es comencen a adonar que hi ha alguna cosa que no és normal-va dir la dona- Penses dir-li què els passa?

L'home la va mirar i va negar amb el cap.

-Saps que no podem. Ho han de saber per ells mateixos.

La dona no comprenia la tossuderia del seu company.

-Ella és alumna meva, i tant ella com ell són alumnes teus. Si s'ho diguéssim ens estalviaríem problemes. Els ALTRES poden arribar i dur-se a un d'ells o tots dos. Hem esperat molt de temps a aquests dos nois.

-No poden dur només a un. Aquests nois estan units. Els altres o nosaltres no podem separa'ls. Si ho intentem, s'enfrontaran als dos grups i no aconseguirem res. Els sabem tant nosaltres com ells.

La dona el va mirar el seu amic s'equivocava, havien de ser els primers a parlar amb els nois i així li ho va dir a l'home.

-Hem dir-ho

\- Ell que?- va preguntar l'home

-Hem de dir-li que ... -la dona va empassar saliva, parlar sobre això l'espantava, encara que a ella li havia passat feia anys encara la espantava - ... que no estem a la Terra en què ells i nosaltres van néixer ... que estem a l'altra banda.

.

Continuarà ...

* * *

Notes de l'autor:

Els dos que escolten la conversa dels dos joves, són el mestre els mira durant el capítol 3, i la mestre dirigida semblar un robot en el mateix capítol.

Que volen dels dos joves? El temps ho dirà.

.


	7. Chapter 7: Tempesta

**7ª. Tempesta**

**.**

La dependenta estava a punt de tancar el supermercat, només estava ella. Era una botiga petita que només necessitava quatre empleats en dos torns de dues persones. Hi havia manant al seu company al soterrani. El cicló es començava a notar, en una hora estaria a sobre i atacaria amb força. El més segur que ja no tindria més clients

Es dirigia a la porta per tancar-la, quan van entrar dues persones. Anaven enfundats en uns impermeables de color negre, van tancar els paraigües i es van treure les caputxes. Eren molt joves. La noia se'ls va quedar mirant, o eren uns bojos o uns inconscients per sortir al carrer amb aquest temps.

Es van aturar un enfront de l'altre.

\- Akane! Necessitem pa, verdures, embotits. Menjar que no necessiti que la escalfem. Segur que hi haurà un tall en el subministrament elèctric i en el gas.

La noia va assentir.

-Podem comprar patates fregides, xocolata- els dos nois eren golosos- i galetes-va contestar la noia.

-Si, agafa galetes, també magdalenes, fruita i algun flam o iogurt ... i aigua, hem de portar-nos aigua- els dos nois es van dirigir cap a dos passadissos diferents, però abans d'allunyar molt, el jove es va parar i va cridar a la seva amiga- Akane! Ens caldrà espelmes i llumins. -La noia el va mirar sorpresa, no sabia perquè el seu amic li va demanar això, ell es va adonar que la noia no ho entenia i l'hi va aclarir- quan no tinguem llum, necessitarem amb que il·luminar-nos.

LAkane va mirar al noi i va assentir, els dos joves van desaparèixer entre els passadissos del local. Deixant a la dependenta sola. Eren clients habituals, sempre anaven amb pressa, i compraven el necessari, sense gastar-se els diners en tonteries com caramels o xiclets, ni cigars o begudes alcohòliques, ni tampoc en preservatius ...

La noia va moure el cap, havia de deixar de pensar en això. Si aquests dos nois no es donaven pressa, la tempesta els agafaria a mig camí i no arribarien a casa.

Els dos joves van trigar molt poc a reunir el necessari, van pagar i van anar-se'n del supermercat.

Només sortir, la dependenta va tancar les portes, va prémer el botó per baixar les persianes i tancar el pas de l'aigua i va desconnectar la llum. I amb una llanterna es va dirigir al soterrani. I va entrar. Allà es va ficar en una habitació es va despullar es va posar robes molt antigues, amb diversos segles d'antiguitat i va entrar al menjador on l'esperaven els altres empleats del súper, tots vestits amb vestits de diferents èpoques i llocs de món. Mentre a l'exterior diluviava a mars.

.

Els dos joves van entrar a casa, van deixar les bosses a terra i es van descalçar. Es van treure els impermeables. Ell va agafar uns taulers que tenia preparats i els va clavar sobre la porta deixant-la tancada. Abans d'anar a comprar ja havien fet el mateix amb les finestres i altres portes exteriors de la casa.

Van portar el menjar a la cuina, i van pujar a les seves habitacions i es van treure aquestes robes mullada, es van assecar i es van posar roba neta i seca. van baixar a la planta baixa, deixant la roba bruta a punt per ser rentada.

Havien arribat amb temps, quan van entrar a casa, només plovia amb força, uns minuts després es va desencadenar sobre el barri una tempesta d'aigua i vent. Els nois asseguts al menjador menjant. Van sentir el soroll del vent sobre la casa. La jove va mirar amb por al sostre.

El noi la va mirar i va somriure. Encara que el també estava una mica espantat. No era el primer cicló que patien. El primer va ser terrorífic, almenys per a ells. Van pagar cara la inexperiència, es van quedar sense llum, ni aigua. No tenien res per menjar i no van tancar com era degut les portes ni finestres. Els va costar dies tornar a deixar la casa com havia destar. Ja no van tornar a cometre aquest error. Avui els va enxampar a la universitat, encara que tenien vacances un professor que tenien en comú els va cridar, havien de fer-li una feina per la seva assignatura, va ser allà on els va agafar l'alerta de cicló. Van sortir de la Uni i es van dirigir a casa, van tapiar les portes i finestres, però es van adonar que els faltava menjar i altres coses i van anar a comprar-les.

En Ranma va mirar a la seva amiga i va somriure.

-No passa res, aquesta casa és fort- Ja ha resistit diversos ciclons, no és el primer que ens passa per sobre. Ja vera com resistirà.

La noia el va mirar amb desconfiança, després va mirar al sostre i es va acostar una mica a on era en Ranma, amb cada soroll que feia la casa la jove s'acostava poc a poc al noi.

\- Tens por? - va preguntar el jove.

Ella el va mirar espantada, estava espantada, però per alguna raó no volia donar-li la raó al noi. Era orgull o era una altra cosa? Però es negava a admetre davant del seu company de casa que estava atemorida.

-No, no tinc por-va dir la noia. Encara que la seva cara deia tot el contrari. El fort vent va fer que la casa es queixés i la noia es va abalançar i va agafar a en Ranma pel braç. I va mirar a la casa amb terror.

El jove va somriure, si es burlava de la jove, aquesta s'enfadaria, i oblidaria les seves pors. I això va fer.

-Doncs el teu cos diu tot el contrari. Estàs espantada! - Ella el va mirar furiosa.

\- No estic espantada! -va cridar la jove. En és i moment el menjador es va il·luminar per un llampec, es va sentir un tro- i es van apagar els llums, lAkane va cridar i es va abraçar al jove amb força. - Si! Estic espantada! Molt espantada! Em fa por la foscor!

La por a la foscor era una cosa que el noi sabia.

\- No deies que no et feia por res? - va preguntar irònic el noi.

Ella el va mirar. Amb la llum del llamps, que il·luminaven el menjador, en Ranma la va veure enfurismada, amb ganes de pegar-li.

-No tinc por de res- va contestar la jove- llevat de la foscor.

-I els trons-va continuar rient el noi.

La noia es va posar dret, va posar els seus braços en gerra, i es va ajupir fins a mirar al jove assegut al mateix nivell.

\- No tinc por als trons! - va respondre la noia. En aquell moment es va il·luminar el menjador per un llamp, i l'instant van passar dues coses. Es va sentir el tro i lAkane es va abraçar espantada al seu amic.

El noi es va sorprendre, no havia aconseguit tret-li la por fent-la enfadar. Havia utilitzar una altra tècnica.

\- Calma no passa res! Ets amb mi, no deixaré que et passi res, covarda.

Ella el va mirar amb els ulls ple de llàgrimes.

\- De veritat que em protegiràs? Com ho faràs? Ni tu ni jo sabem lluitar, encara que de vegades tinc somnis que practiquem arts marcials.

El noi la va mirar sorprès, ell també somiava això.

-Si ... si, et defensaré, no és la primera vegada que ho faig- els dos nois es van quedar mirant, en Ranma no sabia per que havia dit això. Mai havia hagut de defensar a lAkane ... Mai? Alguna cosa li deia que això no era veritat, que l'havia defensat multitud de vegades. No volia pensar això hi havia alguna cosa en el seu passat que ... passat? Què passat? Els dos pensaven en el mateix, cap dels dos volia pensar en això. I com sempre que tenien aquesta mena de pensaments van decidir oblidar.

\- Per què no sopem? - va preguntar la noia- però abans encén una espelma, o millor dos.

En Ranma va somriure, la poruc d'Akane! La noia seguia espantada.

-Si, anem, encenguem les espelmes i sopem-va dir el noi i van fer això.

Els dos joves van sopar a la llum de la vela, en un altre moment hagués estat romàntic, però en aquest moment amb un cicló assotant al barri, tenint per música la pluja i el vent, no tenien ganes de pensar en res romàntic, només que aquest vent infernal passés sense causar-les problemes.

Van acabar de sopar i es van mirar, havien de netejar la taula, es van aixecar i van portar tot a la cuina i el van ficar en una bossa per llençar-la. Van rentar els pocs plats o ganivets que van utilitzar. I van tornar al menjador.

Es van asseure un davant l'altre. En Ranma va connectar la ràdio i va intentar sintonitzar una emissora, però la tempesta va haver d'acabar amb totes les antenes, però la ràdio només emetia sons d'estàtica.

-Res, no ha d'haver ni una antena viva per la zona. Demà els tècnics es faran d'ors arreglant les antenes.

-Tampoc podem jugar amb aquesta llum i co el pèssim que ets tu per als jocs ...

El noi la va mirar i va somriure amb maldat.

\- Amb que sóc dolent per als jocs? Doncs sé d'un que sempre et guanyo-I es va posar dret i es va abalançar conta la noia, està al veure-ho venir es va aixecar i va començar a fugir- No t'escaparàs lAkane! Sóc més ràpid que tu.

Els dos joves corrien, donant voltes a la taula. Es perseguien en un infantil joc d'enxampar, els dos reien a riallades. Al final en Ranma es va girar i va anar en sentit contrari al que portava fins aleshores. lAkane ho va veure venir de davant i fre, però no va poder canviar de direcció a temps i el noi la va agafar. L'impuls dels va fer caure a terra. Ella sota i ell a sobre. La tenia agafada pel maluc, i ella a ell pel coll.

\- Ets un brut! -va dir ella fent-se la s'enfada, però rient.

\- Ho veus? No sóc tan dolent jugant t'he agafat- el noi havia aconseguit del seu objectiu, ella havia oblidat la seva por a la foscor- t'he guanyat.

\- Perquè jo he volgut! M'he deixat guanyar- va dir la noia mirant-reptadora i temptadora.

\- Per què tu has volgut? - va contestar amb ironia el jove- Doncs a veure si això també és perquè tu et deixes!

Després va anar cap a ella. lAkane el va mirar estupefacta, en Ranma la intentava besar, no l'hi posaria tan fàcil, es resistiria ... almenys uns segons. Després ella es faria la vençuda, com si s'hagués rendit als encants del noi. Faltaven mil·límetres perquè els seus llavis constataren i ...

En Ranma es va separar de la noia, la seva cara va canviar. Es va aixecar de terra, i va sortir corrent al lavabo. lAkane es va maleir en secret, si no s'hagués resistit, ara el noi l'hagués fet un petó. Més de dos anys junts i sempre que intentaven besar-se passava alguna cosa. Quan es trencava el banc que estaven assegut, plovia, i si no passaven prop un col·legi de nens petits que els xisclaven, va colpejar el puny contra el terra.

\- Merda! Sempre igual! Així no podem besar-nos mai. Si no hagués menjat aquesta taronja, no em vaig adonar que se la menjava, estava tan maco a la llum de la vela, que em vaig embadalir - va dir la noia enrabiada- sap que li provoca atacs d'orina. Trigarà a sortir del lavabo- estava furiosa amb el noi i amb ella mateixa, no havia de deixar-li menjar aquesta fruita- merda! Merda! -va cridar la noia.

En Ranma la va sentir des del lavabo, ell també estava furiós, no podia haver fet un petó a la noia. Va agafar la taronja i se la va menjar sense adonar-se'n. La culpa de lAkane, a la llum de lespelma estava preciosa.

Havia estat gairebé deu minuts orinant, li feia mal totes les parts baixa del seu estómac i la seva ...

Va anar a la pica, va posar al seu costat la vela, s'acabava de rentar les mans, i va mirar al mirall. Va mirar la seva cara reflectida, tenia la cara de nen, el mateix nen que anava amb lAkane a l'institut. Es va quedar parat, ni ell ni la noia havia envellit res. Ni estaven més alts, ni més grossos, es va acostar al mirall, ni rastre de barba, ni de bigoti. Es va estranyar això no era normal. Tenien gairebé vint anys, i seguien semblaven adolescents. Va negar amb el cap, hi havia alguna cosa que no era normal.

Seguia mirant el mirall, quan un llampec va il·luminar al lavabo, en Ranma va retrocedir espantat, el que va veure en el mirall no era el seu reflex, aquella cara semblava la seva, però ... no podia ser ell. Un altre llampec i de nou aquesta cara va aparèixer al mirall. El noi va xisclar de terror, lAkane no va trigar a entrar al lavabo espantada.

\- Ranma que passa? - va preguntar la noia, ell la va mirar aterrit i sense dir-li res va assenyalar el mirall.

Un nou llampec, i els dos nois van retrocedir espantats. Els seus reflexos en el mirall no eren els seus. El reflex de en Ranma, era una noia molt semblant a ell amb els cabells vermell, una trena i amb un vestit xinès vermell. El reflex d'Akane era ella, però amb un vestit escolar blau i els cabells llargs.

Els dos joves van sortir corrent del lavabo espantats i es van asseure al saló, es van mirar espantats. Qui era aquesta noia de cabell vermell, que s'assemblava tant a en Ranma? Quan lAkane havia portat els cabells llargs? De què escola era l'uniforme que portava la lAkane del mirall?

El noi la va mirar.

\- Akane! Qui són aquestes dues noies que hem vist? S'assemblen a nosaltres, però no som nosaltres, És aquesta noia pèl-roja la meva germana? s'assembla molt a mi. I Quan tu has portat els cabells llargs? De quina escola és aquest uniforme? - Llavors tots els temors del noi es van despertar-Hem estat dos anys aquí i no hem canviat res, ni hem crescut, ni no ens hem tallat els cabells. Ni jo tinc barba ni bigoti. -El noi estava espantat- Què ens passa? Per què no som normals? Seguim sense saber res del nostre passat, vam seguir tenint aquests somnis, amb aquesta gent tan rara.

-No ho sé-va dir la noia igual de espantada- jo em pregunto el mateix. Per què la gent d'aquí és tan estranya? Per què no tenim amics? Per què ens defugen, com si no fóssim igual que ells? Sento que alguna cosa ens amenaça, que algú ens observa, que algú busca alguna cosa de nosaltres.

En Ranma la va mirar, ell també sentia aquesta amenaça, bons no era una amenaça, era una cosa diferent. Però també se sentia espantat i observat.

Els dos nois es van abraçar i es van deixar caure a terra i allí es van adormir, mentre la tempesta es va allunyar del seu barri. L'endemà es van aixecar sense por, somrients i alegres, van netejar les destrosses que va fer el cicló al jardí i van reparar les teules que el vent s'endugué. Els dubtes de la nit anterior havien desaparegut ... per uns dies.

...

Mentre el cicló passava, en els soterranis del supermercat on van comprar en Ranma i lAkane es van reunir els quatre dependents i el presumpte amo. Tots vestits com si fossin personatges de diferents èpoques de la història.

\- Així que aquests dos nois són la nostra única esperança? -va dir l'amo mirant els vídeos on apareixien en Ranma i lAkane.

-Si, segons les nostres investigacions, han estat els últims a arribar, segons les profecies, si es poden dir a això professa, seran el que ens alliberin.

-Bé, bé. Hem atreure'ls al nostre grup, abans que l'altre grup s'acosti a ells-va dir el cap.

-És tard, ells tenen almenys dos membres com a professors de la seva universitat. No sabem si els han explicat alguna cosa, encara que crec que no. Tampoc sabem el que ells mateix han descobert, tot i que pensem que ja s'han començat a adonar que estem en el que anomenem l'altre costat.

El cap del grup els va mirar furiós.

\- Com que no se'ns va informar que l'altre grup va contactar amb ells? - va preguntar el cap, no entenia com no va ser informat a l'instant.

-Vam estar de vacances, vostè ens va obligar. Quan vam arribar aquí, ja havien contractat amb ells, encara que l'altre grup no ha intentat un acostament, només els vigilen, com fem ara nosaltres. Tant ells com nosaltres els van deixar tranquils quan van arribar fa dos anys, i nosaltres no vam dormir, deixant via lliure a l'altre grup.

El cap es va enfurismar s'havia equivocat, la culpa era seva.

-Podíem quedar-nos amb un d'ells. I l'altre li ho donem a l'altre grup.

-No servirà, van arribar junts, han de romandre junts. No podem repartir-los. O ens quedem els dos, o s'ho queden ells-va dir la dependenta que havia atès a en Ranma i lAkane. -però no separar-los.

-Doncs ens quedarem amb els dos.

-Crec que és impossible-va dir un home no havia parlat- tot i que crec que tant nosaltres com l'altre grup hem comès un petit error de càlcul. - tot els van mirar estranyat, aquest home tot just parlava i quan ho feia es podia estar hores fent-ho. Ningú sabria com va ser aquest error encara. Havien passat tota nit parlant, el cicló havia passat i van haver de pujar a la botiga i netejar els desperfectes causats per aquest cicló. I havien de donar-se pressa, aquest comerç obria a les nou del matí i havien de tenir el comerç a punt per quan entressin els clients. El negoci era el negoci i era lo primer, i aquest problema dels dos nois es podria solucionar-se després.

.

Continuarà...


	8. Chapter 8: Una Akane passada per aigua

**8º. Una Akane passada per aigua.**

**.**

En Ranma es va acostar a la finestra, plovia a dojo, des de poc després de dinar plovia. L´Akane havia anat a la biblioteca poc abans de dinar, la noia es va dur uns entrepans. D'això feia hores, ara no podia tornar, si ho feia vindria calada fins als ossos. Sabia que ella es va emportar un paraigües, però tal com plovia, no se li serviria de res.

Ja era tardor, feia setmana que havien recollit la piscina de lona, que ara descansava al soterrani de la casa fins l'any que ve. Aquest any havien gaudit molt de la calor i d'aquesta piscina. Però l'estiu dura poc i les vacances d'estiu només duren un sospir.

El noi va sospirar, enyorava aquestes vacances, enyorava prendre un refresc i veure la noia amb qui compartia casa en bikini. No ho anava a negar l´Akane tenia un cos escultural, va somriure pervers, era afortunat per tenir a una noia tan bonica al seu costat.

Tot i que cada dia es banyaven junts, i la veia nua, no era res comparat que veure-la amb aquest concís biquini, que provocava en ell somnis pervertits.

Però ara estava preocupat, estava fent fosc i la seva amiga no arribava, la noia pràcticament no tenia amistats, igual que ell, no s'havia refugiat a la casa de ningú. Les cafeteries a aquestes hores havien d'haver tancat per la pluja. L´Akane no havia d'estar tot a la biblioteca, coneixent-la ja havia d'estar en camí de tornada a casa. Quan arribés a casa la pobra estaria xopa. El jove va esbufegar i es va dirigir al bany i el va preparar per quan arribés la noia.

Se'n va anar al menjador i es va asseure i va agafar els llibres i va començar a preparar els seus exercicis. Per ara no necessitava anar a la biblioteca, però en un parell de dies aniria allà amb la seva amiga.

Havien passat unes hores i ja estava fent fosc i la noia no havia tornat, va mirar al rellotge de la paret i es va aixecar i es va preparar per sortir a la recerca de la seva amiga.

Tenia posat l'impermeable, les botes d'aigua, una gorra. Portava el seu paraigua i el de la noia. Bé un dels seus paraigües i un dels paraigües de la noia, com canviava tan de cop el temps i començava a ploure sobtadament, diverses vegades van haver de comprar-paraigua per que van deixar a casa els seus, confiats que no plouria.

El noi va obrir la porta i va tremolar, feia fred i vent. I quan anava a sortir un objecte va xocar amb ell i el va llançar a terra, aquest objecte va callar sobre seu.

El jove va mirar aquest objecte, semblava que tenia mans, i cames i un cap, quan va mirar millor va veure que era una jove de pèl curt, més baixeta que ell i que tremolava de fred.

La noia el mirava amb llàgrimes als ulls, ell es va espantar, alguna cosa li havia passat a aquesta noia.

\- Akane! On t'has ficat? Què t'ha passat? -va preguntar espantat el noi.

Ella el va mirar i se li va llançar a sobre i el va abraçar pel coll.

-Venint per aquí. El ... el ... vent m'ha tret el paraigua. He anat a una botiga a comprar un altre, però m'he deixat els diners aquí-la noia plorava amb pena, sense adonar-se que amb la seva roba mullada, estava calant al noi. - després hi havia un bassal al carrer i ha passat un cotxe a tota velocitat i m'ha mullat- la noia havia tingut un mal dia- quan faltava poc em relliscat en un altre bassal i he caigut dins d'ell. I quan he anat obrir la porta de casa ... se m'ha trencat una de les botes i he caigut en un bassal de fang.

Va ser llavors quan el noi la va mirar. A part de mullada, la jove venia bruta com si s'hagués rebolcat en el fang. El noi la va tornar a mirar, i va esbossar un petit somriure. Va pensar un instant en burlés d'ella, però en l'estat que estava la jove això seria contraproduent, es va aixecar i va ajudar a aixecar-se a la jove.

-No et preocupis, t'he preparat el bany, encara que no pensava que vindries tan mullada. Portes a sobre tota l'aigua de la pluja- i va somriure volent animar a la noia. La va acompanyar al bany- vingui dutxa't i quan surtis et tindré preparat alguna cosa calenta perquè entris en calor. Dins tens robes netes i el teu barnús,

\- No et banyes amb mi? Va preguntar la noia amb tristesa, volia que ell estigués amb ella, perquè la reconfortar-se. Ell va estar a punt d'acceptar, però es va negar.

-No, entra al bany i relaxa't, amb mi no podia relaxar-te i ara necessites tranquil·litzar-te. A més, et he de preparar alguna cosa calenta.

La noia el va mirar i va estar a punt de negar-se a banyar-se sola, però es va adonar que el noi tenia raó.

-D'acord, tens raó-va dir la jove, i el va mirar amb tristesa, -però dema ens banyarem junts.

El noi va somriure, això ho estava desitjant, però avui no passaria això.

-Si demà ens banyarem junts-va contestar el jove.

La noia va entrar al bany, es va despullar va deixar les seves robes brutes per rentar, i es va ficar a la banyera, l'aigua estava calenta, al seu gust, Ranma era un sol, encara que de vegades la feia enfadar, però era tan atent i servicial . Des de la banyera el sentia cantar era a la cuina. La noia va somriure, tenia la banyera per a ella sola, es podia relaxar el màxim, va ser llavors quan va comprendre del tot perquè ell la va deixar banyar-se sola, tenia la banyera per a ella sola, per gaudir de l'aigua. Encara que a ella li agradava banyar-se amb ell, va posar un somriure perversa, el seu amic tenia un cos tan perfecte, que despertava aquest costat pervertit que hi havia dins d'ella.

El Noi a `preparar la banyera li havia afegit sals aromàtiques, que la van ajudar a relaxar-se, estava gaudint tant del bany, que es va posar a cantar a duo amb el jove.

Des de la cuina el jove la va sentir cantar i va riure, li agradava que ella s'unís a ell quan cantava, com també a ell li agradava unir-se a ella quan era la noia la que cantava. S'havia canviat de roba, la qual portava les havia mullat Akane, i es va canviar per no refredar-se.

En Ranma estava fent un brou, li aniria bé a l´Akane, i a ell també, Sentia fred, encara que era tardor feia un temps hivernal, encara que l'endemà podia fer una calor primaveral.

Tant ell com la seva amiga no eren dolents cuiners, però ell superava a la seva companya, a ella li feia una mica de ràbia aquest detall, però el noi no l'hi tirava en cara.

-Quina oloreta mes bona que fa!- va sentir que deien darrere seu- el noi es va girar i va veure a Akane, amb el albornoz i sota el jove va endevinar la roba que ell li va preparar,

-Si, és un bou- va aclarir ell- després una mica de verdures i poc de carn, i per acabar una mica de fruites.

Ella va mirar el que havia preparat pel jove mentre ella era al bany, i va sentir grunyir l'estómac, estava famolenca, els entrepans que es va dur a la biblioteca li havien sabut a poc. I el noi sabia cuinar moltes i apetitoses receptes.

-Quan vols ets un sol- va dir ella i li va donar un petó a la galta. En Ranma es va posar vermell i va somriure tímid- gràcies per cuidar-me i estar amb mi.

-No ... no tens per què donar-les-va dir el noi amb timidesa- ho faig amb molt de gust. Faria qualsevol cosa per tu.

La noia va somriure amb timidesa, i a ell li va semblar endimoniadament bella i sexi. No podia resistir-se a ella quan somreia d'aquesta forma. Estava totalment boig per ella, i no sabia com dir-li el que sentia per ella. Encara que es banyava amb ella, encara que dormia amb ella, era incapaç de declarar-li el seu amor per ella.

La noia se sentia igual, li atreia el seu amic, el volia amb bogeria. Quan estava davant seu no podia llevar-li els ulls de sobre, ell va estar a punt d´enxampar-la mirant-ho... i ella va haver de dissimular, desviant la mirada enrojolada. La feia riure i enfadar. Estant al seu costat se sentia segura i protegida, però, encara que ella intuïa que el seu amic li ocultava alguna cosa, i creia saber el que li ocultava.

\- M'ajudes a posar el menjar a taula? - va preguntar el noi.

-Si! - va contestar la noia. Va agafar tot el necessari perquè poguessin sopar, i va sortir al menjador, mentre cantussejava una cançó, en Ranma es va quedar parat, coneixia aquesta cançó, però no aconseguia trobar el títol, ni el grup o el cantant que la cantaven. Aquesta cançó li va estar rondant en el seu cap, fins que dies després es va acordar del seu nom. Una estona després va oblidar aquesta cançó durant uns mesos.

.

Estaven acabant de sopar quan el noi li va preguntar.

\- Com t'ha anat l'estudi?

-Bé, - va respondre ella- gairebé he aconseguit tota la informació que buscava. Demà tornaré i buscaré el que em falta- el va mirar i va ser ella la que va preguntar I a tu?

-Ja he acabat, o gairebé el que podia fer a casa. Demà aniré amb tu a la biblioteca, és una llàstima que no tinguem fins divendres els portàtils, podíem fer els deures sense moure'ns de casa.

-No tenim internet, a aquest barri no arriba, a més a la biblioteca hi ha llibres i informació que no està a la xarxa.

En Ranma la va mirar i va somriure.

-Estic pensant en contractar internet, últimament ens criden molt perquè contactem un servei amb internet.

-No, millor que no, et passaries el dia veient pàgines porno- va dir la noia rient.

. -Potser ho faràs tu- va contestar el noi, la va mirar i va riure amb picardia- t'he vist com em mires quan ens banyem.

Ella el va mirar sorpresa i un moment després es va enfadar.

\- Però què et creus? Què ets un adonis? - va dir la noia i li va tirar el tovalló a la cara.

El noi va somriure i la va mirar amb petulància**.**

-Tinc un bon cos- va contestar i es va passar les mans pel cos- Tinc un cos de vertigen.

-Ja t'agradaria a tu- va dir la noia vermella de fúria, i de vergonya, el noi s'havia adonat com ho mirava quan es banyaven, però ella també es va adonar que ell- Tu també em mires! Sobretot, els pits i el cul.

En Ranma es va sentir atrapat, però no li donaria aquest gust a la seva amiga, el seu orgull li ho impedia

\- Jo mirar el teu cos? Els teus pits ?, però si no en tens, ets plana. No va dir res del cul,- la noia ho tenia prefecte, però no diria res, no volia pujar l'ego a la seva amiga.

L´Akane es va enfurismar com mai ho havia fet, l'havia atacat de la manera que més li feia mal. Ella sabia que tenia poc pit, estava acomplexada per això.

\- Ets un imbècil Ranma! Un pervertit! ¡Fenomen! ¡Un ... un transvestit!

\- Fenomen ?, Transvestit? - va preguntar el noi furiós i sorprès- Quan m'he transvestit jo?

L´Akane el va mirar sorprès, no sabia per què ho havia cridat transvestit ni fenomen, es va posa vermella i ...

-Jo ... ho sento ... m'ha sortit sense pensar-es va disculpar ella avergonyida - però va recordar que en Ranma la va cridar pit pla i va tornar a enfurismar-se - Ets un ... Atchum!

\- Un atchhum! Sóc un a atchhum! - va dir el noi espantat, es va parar a mirar-la estranyat – Què és un atchhum?- Va preguntar el noi.

Ella el va mirar i va contestar irritada.

\- No ets un atchhum! M'he constipat amb la pluja- i va deixar anar un enorme i poderós Atchum!

En Ranma va esborrar el somriure divertit de la seva cara, i es va mostrar preocupat. Li va posar la mà al front i va notar que ella tenia febre.

-Quan t'he vist calada fins als ossos m'he temut això- va dir el noi. Es va acostar a la seva amiga- quan acabis de sopar et donaré una medicina i 'te n'aniràs al llit.!. – va afegeir de forma categòrica -ho faràs sense protestar

-Però avui a la tele donen una pel·lícula que vull veure- va dir la noia, deixant anar algun esternut que un altre.

-Res Anem al llit! Que cal treure't aquest refredat !, -va ordenar el noi -Ara programaré el vídeo i et gravo aquesta pel·lícula. Però tu et vas al llit, JA!

La noia va somriure, o això va intentar, es va aixecar i va mirar la taula.

\- Ves a dormir! -va ordenar de nou el jove el jove- ja recolliré jo la taula i fregaré els plats.

La noia es va anar a l'habitació que compartien i es va ficar al llit. Minuts després va arribar el noi i li va donar la medicina i es va ficar al llit amb ella.

Aquesta nit la noia va tenir febre i el seu amic la va cuidar, Ell va passar gairebé tota la nit en blanc, l'endemà no van poder anar a la universitat, per les pluges havien anul·lat les classes. Per a ells va ser un alleujament, en Ranma estava cansat per tenir cura de l'Akane, i la noia no s'havia refet de tot.

Als dos dies la noia, va sortir al jardí ja estava bé, va mirar al cel clar i serè, havien passat les pluges i feia un bon dia, fins i tot una mica de calor.

Dins de la casa es va sentir un atchhum, en Ranma s'havia contagiat del constipat d'ella. L´Akane va somriure ara li tocava a ella tenir cura del noi. Va entrar a la casa i va tancar la porta del jardí.

.

Continuarà ...


	9. Chapter 9: Una cita a la tarda

**9º. Una cita a la tarda.**

**.**

Era un dia de tardor, les classes havien acabat i la jove corria buscant al seu amic pel pati entre els arbres. Era el mateix lloc on ell sempre descansava per esmorzar, on algunes ella també anava a passar una estona amb el noi, allà els dos joves es relaxaven i es sentien tranquils. El noi era algú en qui podia confiar, era alguna cosa més que el seu amic, sempre ho havia estat.

Sabia que ell hi era amagat, esperant-la, com feia sempre que ella tenia una extraescolar. Com feia ella sempre que era ell el que tenia extraescolar, sempre ell que esperava s'amagava i intentava espantar l'altre.

-Sé on ets! - va dir ella cridant- no em espantaràs. No tens imaginació, sempre t'amagues en el mateix lloc.

-Això és mentida! - va contestar ell. Va ser llavors quan el noi va descobrir que havia caigut en el parany d'ella s'havia delatat, havia revelat la seva posició-¡Merda!

Ella va somriure, el seu amic havia picat l'ham, En el fons era tan ingenu!

-Ja et tinc! - va dir ella i es va dirigir cap al arbre on va sentir al seu amic.-Has caigut com fas sempre.

El noi no va contestar, i ella amb un somriure als llavis va arribar on pensava que estava ell i es va trobar ... res. Es va girar i va mirar al seu voltant i a les branques de l'arbre, res. I va comprendre, la va enganyar i la ingènua havia estat ella, el jove no era tan simple com pensava, l'havia fet caure en la seva pròpia trampa.

Va sentir el riure d'el jove, es movia no estava quiet. La cridava des d'un punt i quan ella arribava, ell ja no hi era. Els dos reien, s'ho estaven passant bé, jugant a enxampar com si fossin dos nens, però ells eren així, es divertien amb coses que els altres haguessin considerat infantils.

Van estar uns minuts jugant, ella no localitzava al seu amic, i ell la esquivava i s'allunyava o s'apropava sense que ella ho veiés, encara que la noia sabia que estava a prop, i que a el menor descuit ... la espantaria, ella xisclaria i el perseguiria per donar-li un cop, tot això formava part d'el joc. Excepte quan li tocava a ell buscar-la, que trigava pocs minuts a trobar-la.

Hi havia passat més de quinze minuts i la jove no havia donat amb el parador del jove. Es va apropar a una font i va mirar al seu voltant no va veure a el jove, però sentia que estava a prop, veient-la, observant-la, vigilant els seus moviments. Va beure aigua sense abaixar la guàrdia, no seria la primera vegada que la enxampava allà. Quan es va incorporar tornar a mirar al seu voltant i no ho va veure, però ell seguia en una part d'aquest bosquet, mirant-la.

La jove va somriure, no s'avorria amb el noi, estar amb ell sempre era divertit. Quan corrien per que havien sortit tard de casa, quan veien la tele, quan barallaven, si quan es barallaven també es divertien, i com ara quan jugaven, no podia negar-ho, el noi li aportava molta diversió.

Es va apropar a un arbre i es va recolzar en ell. Respirava fort, estava cansada, necessitava descansar uns minuts i podia seguir buscant-tot el dia.

Va mirar el rellotge s'estava fent tard, no podien anar a la cafeteria es faria tard. El va pensar això era igual no hi havia ningú a casa, ningú els renyaria per arribar tard, no havien de donar comptes a ningú.

Estava tan abstreta que no va sentir el soroll en l'arbre, no va veure que alguna cosa es va deixar caure davant seu, va trigar uns segons a reaccionar i va xisclar espantada.

-¡AAAAAARG!

.

El jove esperava al bosquet. La seva amiga s'estava endarrerint. Va mirar el rellotge, arribava mig minut tard, no era normal en ella. La jove sempre arribava amb avançament, mai amb retard.

Com cada vegada que ella tenia extraescolars, ell l'esperava. Quan era ell el que les tenia, era ella qui ho esperava en aquest lloc. Quan els dos les tenien ... solien arribar alhora.

La va veure arribar i va tenir un malvat pla, ¡la espantaria! i es va amagar. Es va pujar a un arbre i des d'allà va mirar com ella entrava a la zona enjardinada. La va sentir com ho deia, però ell no va contestar, es volia divertir una estona.

La jove de seguida es va adonar que el noi volia divertir-se i ella es va sumar a el joc, va començar a buscar-ho, però ell sabia com amagar-se i ella no el va trobar. El jove va veure com la noia anava per tot el pati buscant-i de cop ...

-Sé on ets! - va dir ella cridant- no em espantaràs. No tens imaginació, sempre t'amagues en el mateix lloc.

-Això és mentida! - va contestar ell. Va ser llavors quan el noi va descobrir que havia caigut en el parany d'ella, s'havia delatat, havia revelat la seva posició-¡Merda!

Però això formava part del seu pla, atreure a la noia i que pensés que va caure en el seu parany, ¡en el fons la jove era tan ingènua! I es va allunyar de l'arbre des d'on havia revelat la seva posició.

-Ja et tinc! - va sentir dir a ella i es va dirigir cap al arbre on va sentir al seu amic.-Has caigut com fas sempre.

El jove va riure, mai ho atraparia. Aniria canviant constantment d' amagatall i ella es cansaria de buscar-ho. I així va ser.

Els minuts passaven i ells seguien jugant. Ella perseguint i ell amagant-se. Els dos s'estaven divertint-se i rient, no importava que semblés un joc infantil, no els importava els que altres pensessin, ells s'estaven divertint i només els importava això.

El jove va veure com la seva amiga anava a una font propera, la noia tenia set ... ell també estava assedegat, i tenia gana, feia hores que havia menjat, o això va intentar, però la seva carmanyola amb gairebé tot el menjar se'n va anar a terra per culpa de ... només amb pensar-hi s' enrabiava. Havia trigat hores a preparar aquesta exquisidesa i en uns segons, era escombraries. La seva amiga i ell s'havien enfadat, però poc després havien fet les paus.

Li grunyien els budells, havia d'acabar amb aquest joc ja, i anar a menjar alguna cosa com havien quedat. La seva amiga li havia exigit que per ser perdonat havia de convidar-la ... i li va dir que si. Però jugant a l'amagatall s'havien oblidat del tot d'això.

Va veure com la seva amiga abans de beure va mirar a tot arreu, el buscava, tenia por que ell l'espantés mentre bevia, ella no va baixar la guàrdia, esperava que ell l'ataqués, però el jove no la molestaria en aquest moment, deixaria que ella es saciar-se, la va contemplar ja va trobar atractiva i sexi, encara que ell mai ho confessaria. La noia va deixar de beure aigua, es va allunyar de la font i va anar a aturar-se al arbre que ell estava amagat i la va mirar des de les branques. El noi va somriure, la seva amiga era molt maca, encara que tampoc l'hi diria mai, sempre es burlava d'ella dient-li tot el contrari.

La noia estava recuperant força recolzada a l'arbre, i ell va tenir una idea de com espantar-la. Es va moure en silenci entre les branques, ella estava distreta mirant el seu rellotge ... i es va deixar caure davant de la noia i ella al veure'l caure cridar espantada.

-¡AAAAAARG!

.

La noia, es va fer enrere i va caure asseguda a terra, el cop al culi li va fer mal, va mirar furiosa a el noi que reia amb ganes, es va aixecar de terra i es va netejar el cul de sorra. Tot i que no era la primera vegada que l'espantava i ja havia d'estar acostumada, el cor li anava a cent. Un cop deposada de l'ensurt, el va mirar amb fúria, ell somreia satisfet de la seva malifeta. A ella li van donar ganes de copejar-ho amb força, La jove es va insultar per ximple, sempre aconseguia espantar-la, sempre la enxampava desprevinguda. La noia va grunyir.

-Grrr! 'D'aquesta te'n recordes! - va dir la jove roja de ràbia.- et donaré la pallissa de la teva vida, aquesta vegada no t'escaparàs de mi.

Ell la va mirar i va somriure, li agradava enfadar-la. Quan ella s'enfadava ell la trobava molt maca i sexy, però sempre li deia el contrari, per enfadar-la encara més.

-De veritat? Què penses fer-me? - va dir el noi amb falsa por, burlant-se de la noia. - Quan t'enfades ... estàs moolt lletja!

Ella es va enfadar al veure el comportament d'aquest jove irascible i irritant. Va aixecar el puny amenaçant. Avui no ho salvava ningú. Avui acabaria a l'hospital, disfressat de mòmia, i menjant sopa amb una palleta perquè no tindria ni una dent sa.

-Et donaré una pallissa perquè recordis aquest dia! T'enviaré a l'hospital, et passaràs molt de temps!

El jove va riure.

-Què em recordi d'avui? Què és avui? ¿El teu aniversari? No, és dies abans que el meu- s'ho va pensar i va dir amb burla-Avui hem de celebrar que has engreixat dos quilos ?. Ja deia que et veia diferent. A el final no vas a cabre en els vestits. Et vas a haver de comprar roba de la talla XXXXXL.

Ella va acabar per enfadar-se, li va sortir fum per les orelles i es va abalançar sobre el noi, que va sortir corrent i rient. Van estar perseguint durant minuts. Ell es parava i l'esperava i es burlava d'ella, la jove es llançava sobre el noi, i aquest la esquivava, i tornava a allunyar-se d'ella, i la jove tornava a perseguir-lo.

Ell es va aturar darrere d'un arbre i el va fer servir d'escut, va treure el cap i li va ensenyar la llengua a la noia.

-Que infantil! No podies créixer! Ets un immadur! - va dir ella en aparent disgust, ja feia temps que se li havia passat el enuig- deixa't atrapar i que et colpegi.

Ell la va mirar i va somriure.

-No em deixaré colpejar ni en els teus millors somnis! Que conec les teves carícies! - va dir el jove rient.-Un immadur? - va preguntar amb sorna i va afegir amb ironia- No soc jo qui cau en una broma infantil

La jove va simular enfadar-se i va intentar agafar-lo pel costat esquerre de l'arbre i el se'n va anar per l'altre costat. Quan la noia ho va intentar pel costat dret el va anar per l'esquerre, van estar així durant diversos intents i el noi va fugir.

Ella el va perseguir, va sentir el riure d'ell, i per sorpresa seva , ella també reia. S'ho estaven passant bé.

Ell mentre fugia es va girar i li va treure la llengua, no va veure una arrel que sobresortia de terra i va ensopegar, va caure de boca a terra, es va girar i va veure arribar a la seva amiga, no tenia escapatòria, ara la seva amiga li donaria una lliçó. Però ella no es va poder frenar, va ensopegar amb la mateixa arrel i va caure sobre de el noi.

Ells dos es van quedar mirant. I van riure, però els dos es van posar seriosos. El noi li va posar un floc al nas, ella el va mirar sorpresa, poques vegades, gairebé mai, el noi era tan atrevit. Però el jove no va parar aquí. Li va acariciar la cara i va passar els seus braços per l'esquena de la noia i la va agafar amb força

Ella li va passar els braços pel coll, van acostar els seus llavis i quan estaven a punt de besant-se, una ràfega d'aire fred dels va fer separar-se i aixecar-se de terra tremolant.

-Que fred! -Va dir el noi, estava enfadat. No hi havia pogut besar la seva amiga, no era la primera vegada que els passava, sempre que intentaven besar-se ... passava alguna cosa que no permetia que ho fessin .- enguany arribarà molt aviat el fred, fa olor a humitat i cada vegada es tapa més el cel-va dir el noi, i va assenyalar el cel. Hi havia uns núvols molt foscos.-plourà molt aviat. Anem a prendre alguna cosa calenta, tu tries on anem, però donar-te pressa que no em ve de gust mullar-me.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure. També estava furiosa, com el seu amic li fastiguejava que sempre hi hagués un impediment per besar-se. Quan no era el vent, era la pluja, o un grup de nens que es burlava d'ells, especialment cinc repel·lents i entremaliats nens de cinc anys, quatre nens i una nena, a el qual més estrany i estrambòtics.

-Podíem anar la cafeteria de davant de l'estació- va dir la noia- és gran i en aquesta època es està calent- podem demanar uns bols de xocolata calenta i algun dolç per menjar- els dos nois havien descobert aquest lloc una tarda que també amenaçava pluja i s'havia convertit en el seu lloc favorit per prendre alguna cosa. No hi havia setmana que no fossin més de dues vegades. Els dos adoraven aquest lloc, sobretot la seva carta de pastissos. Aquest lloc s'havia tornat el seu lloc preferits de cites, encara que els dos negaven que les seves anades a aquest lloc fossin cites.

Van ser tot el camí parlant i fent broma, reien molt fort i cridaven l'atenció. La gent els mirava i somreia. Els veien com dos enamorats que es divertien junts. Aquestes persones envejaven la joventut dels dos nois, la seva innocència, la seva falta de maldat, i que no els havia envaït encara el pessimisme i el neguit que porten els anys.

La noia va tremolar, encara que abrigada va sentir fred. L'aire era fred i humit, presagiava pluja. Ell la va mirar, es va acostar i va oferir el braç. L' Akane el va mirar i es va agafar a el braç del seu amic, i es va sentir més calent, el noi podia ser groller i impertinent, però també dolç i agradable. Es va enganxar a el jove i van seguir el seu camí a la cafeteria, els dos alegres i contents. Sense donar-li importància a res ni ningú, només existien ells dos i ningú més.

I així caminant junts van arribar al seu destí, es van mirar, van somriure i van entrar, disposats a passar una bona tarda.

.

La porta automàtica de la cafeteria es va obrir deixant passar als dos joves. Només entrar van sentir un soroll darrere d'ells i es van girar. Havia començat a ploure, uns segons més i s'haguessin calats fins als ossos, no plovia, diluviava, els dos nois es van mirar amb alleujament, no podien negar que tenien sort.

Es van acostar a la barra i els va atendre.

-Hola nois! - va dir la jove que els va atendre, ja els coneixia, en Ranma i l' Akane eren clients habituals- Què va ser avui? El de sempre? - va preguntar la jove.

El de sempre era per en Ranma un caputxí i per l'Akane un cafè amb llet i un croissant per a cada un.

-No, avui canviem. Volem dues xocolates calents, -va dir el jove. Va mirar a la jove cambrera i va somriure- fora fa molt fred, i estem gelats- va mirar el pastissos i ha assenyalat un- jo vull aquest amb nata.

L' Akane mirava tots els pastissos amb delit, no es decidia per un. Com el seu acompanyant era molt llaminera, encara que els dos no queien en la temptació de menjar sempre que anaven allà, a part no volia que el que el seu amic li va dir d'haver engreixat es tornés realitat. A la fi assenyalar un.

-Jo vull aquest de xocolata.-

La cambrera va començar a preparar el que li van demanar els dos joves. En Ranma va pagar.

-Podeu anar asseure, jo us portaré després la comanda. La vostra taula està desocupada- els va mirar i va somriure i els va fer l'ullet. Els nois li van agrair el detall i van pujar a la segona planta de la cafeteria i es van asseure en una taula a la banda de la finestra que donava al carrer. Des d'aquesta taula veien la gent passar. Però per ser uns vidres especials la gent del carrer no els veia a ells.

Al poc va arribar la cambrera amb les consumicions, els dos joves van agafar el got amb força, per entrar en calor i van beure el seu contingut.

Aquest plujós dia, veien córrer els transeünts, desprotegits, córrer per arribar aviat al seu destí, el fred i l'aigua eren mals companys de viatges. Van veure als altres amb paraigües, però també amb pressa. Els únics que semblaven no tenir fred, era una parella de nuvis, que sota el mateix paraigua caminaven sense importar-les ni el fred ni l'aigua.

-Mira aquests dos-va dir el noi rient-són ximples, mira que caminar com si no plogués. És una tonteria estar enamorat.

Ella el va mirar amb ràbia. Aquest noi era un insensible, no era per res romàntic ... bé de vegades si. Però gairebé sempre era un talòs insensible.

-Tu com no saps el que és estar enamorat d´algú .- va dir la noia amb sorna.- Com ets un insensible.

Ell la va mirar amb molta ràbia, ella si no ho entenia. Ell si sabia el que era aquest sentiment. Però era una cosa que no podia expressar, va baixar el cap per no pegar-li un xiscle a la seva amiga. La ràbia que va sentir al veure aquests nuvis, no era provocada per burlar-se d'ells. Si no per la incapacitat de poder expressar els seus sentiments a la jove.

En Ranma no volia enfadar amb la seva amiga, y menys aquest dia. Últimament els dies de pluja ho posaven malenconiós, i necessitava algú al seu costat. No volia tornar a casa sol.

-No volia expressar això sobre aquesta parella. El que em sorprèn és que vagin junts sota la pluja amb el fred que fa.

Ella el va mirar sorpresa, però encara enfadada amb el noi, li va preguntar.

-I un insensible com tu que faria?

En Ranma la va mirar, estava segur que la seva amiga volia guerra, doncs al menys avui no la complauria, no es discutiria amb ella.

-Doncs no ho sé, la portaria a un lloc on no ens afectés ni el fred ni la pluja.- el jove es va ruboritzar- un lloc on poguéssim estar fora de perill de ... les inclemències de el temps.

La noia es va sorprendre i es va posar vermell, el que va dit per en Ranma era el que estaven fent en aquell moment.

-Un lloc tranquil? - va preguntar la jove.

-Si.

-Llunys de la pluja, el vent i el fred? - va seguir preguntant la jove.

-Si- el jove notava que hi havia alguna cosa a la preguntes de la jove que no aconseguia captar, no sàvia que era el que buscava la jove.

\- A una cafeteria per exemple? - va preguntar la jove amb un somriure als llavis i tancant una mica els ulls. Hi havia donat suport als colzes a la taula i cap la suport a les seves mans?

-Si, això ma ... teix- acabava de caure en el parany de la jove. Acabava de reconèixer que estaven tenint una cita. Es va posar vermell, va començar a buscar excuses per negar que tenien una cita, i no va trobar cap. Va arronsar les espatlles i va negar amb el cap, això era una cita com totes les seves sortides amb la noia. Cada vegada que anava a aquesta cafeteria ho eren, quan anaven a el cinema o a jugar a bitlles, o al karaoke, tot això eren cites. No ho negaria, ja no- Si a una cafeteria.

-A la bolera-va seguir ella rient.

-O a el cinema. Encara que crec que a la bolera no ens deixaren entrar de nou- va veure l'enuig de la jove- després de la qual vas muntar allà.

Els dos van riure. La jove va posar massa impuls al llançar les boles.

-Ni al billar tampoc, vas lesionar a diversos clients- va contraatacar la jove.

-Et molestaven, i tu tampoc et vas quedar manca donant cops, vas estampar a un incaut contra la taula de billar.

Els dos van riure, no el podien negar, s'ho passaven bé estant junts.

Van passar diversos minuts en silenci i de cop ella va recordar alguna cosa.

-Quan he sortit de gimnàs-ella era membre de club de gimnàstica- m'he trobat amb el professor de literatura- aquest professor era un os, els havia obligat a entrar a el club de teatre- m'ha donat el guió per a l'obra d'aquest trimestre. En Ranma va esbufegar, odiava aquest club. Només estava en ell per allunyar els poca soltes de l' Akane- Com ja saps, seràs la meva parella- ningú volia ser la parella de la jove.

Tots temien a en Ranma ... i a ella, la noia no es deixava tocar per ningú més, diversos pretensiosos havien patit a un dels dos nois per acostar-se massa a la jove. I havien allunyat a altres que havien volgut beneficiar-se de ser la parella artística de la jove. Molt aviat tothom va saber que havien d'estar allunyats de l'Akane.

En Ranma va agafar la lliberta amb el guió i el va mirar, la noia va veure que s'estranyava.

-Què passa? - va preguntar la jove.

-En el meu guió només ve la meva part de diàleg. Em indica quan apareix un altre personatge, però no el que diu, però si el que he de contestar.

-Ell diu que perquè no fem un spolier de l'obra.

-Spolier? 'Però si és una obra coneguda !. Hem llegit el llibre i fet un treball sobre ella !, i ara vol tenir la trama en secret. Aquest professor està cada vegada més senil.

Els dos nois van riure. Aquest vell professor, a part de ser un rondinaire, sempre estava d'un humor de gossos, era un cregut, a tot moment parlant dels seus viatges a l'estranger, a més era un oblidadís, s'oblidava de tot, segons rumors li passava per ser un borratxo. Menys les dates dels exàmens i el dia límit per lliurar un treball, ho oblidava tot.

Van demanar una altra consumició, no tenien ganes de sortir al carrer i haver de suportar la pluja i el fred, i ara semblava que començava a bufar una mica de vent. Van veure com diversos paraigües eren arrencar de les mans dels seus amos i sortien volant. Els dos van riure, però també els va servir d'advertència, sortir ara al carrer era una temeritat.

-Escolta Ranma! Estic pensant que no tenim cap pressa per tornar a casa, no hi ha ningú que ens esperi, podíem sortir d'aquí per l'altra porta, la que dona a centre comercial. Veure botigues i anar a el cinema, que fa temps que no anem- va demanar la noia, va posar una careta amb la qual en Ranma no va poder negar-li res, aquesta doneta el tenia als seus peus, però no l'hi diria, no volia que pensés que ho tenia dominat.

-Per mi d'acord- va dir el noi. Sabia que la noia no volia mullar-se, el tampoc ho volia, però li molestava anar de botiga en botiga, li posava els pèls de punta visitar botigues de roba.

La noia va veure el nosa d'en Ranma, el coneixia prou per saber que tipus de botiga no li agradaven.

-Et prometo no anar només a botigues de roba i maquillatge.-li va dir la noia- anem, complau-me a l'almenys una vegada.

El noi es va quedar un moment sense parlar i de cop va reaccionar.

-Un moment! Jo si et complagut! - es va defensar el noi, però va callar la noia el mirava acusativa- bé, de tant en tant ... sempre que puc, jo ... - la noia el va mirar somrient, ell va bufar amb designació, ella havia tornat a vèncer, sempre en el seu discussions vencia ella, fins i tot quan ell pensava que l'havia vençut- ja t'he dit que aniríem, no sé perquè et poses així.

Ella va somriure, pobre Ranma era tan manejable !. La jove s'ho va pensar de vegades semblava que era ell el que la manipulava perquè pensés que vencia, o potser no volia barallar-se amb ella, pobre d'ella era tan manipulable!

El dos nois van sortir de la cafeteria per la porta que donava a el centre comercial.

Van visitar diverses botigues, anaven alegre i relaxats. Reien i feien broma, encara que també tenien petites baralles, que no duraven res.

Havien entrat en una botiga de roba i l'Akane es va provar diversos conjunts, en Ranma la va trobar molt maca, però no ho va dir.

Ella es començava a enfadar, no sàvia perquè ell no li feia un compliment, sabia que el noi era incapaç de fer-los, cosa contrària que els seus ulls i els seus gestos.

En Ranma s'estava cansant de dissimular que no veia maca a la seva amiga, això no podia durar, en qualsevol moment cometria una relliscada i diria a la seva amiga un compliment i ...

-Ranma! -Va sentir que el cridaven. Ell jove es va girar i davant seu va aparèixer la més bella fada que mai havia vist. Aquest vestit convertia a la seva amiga a la reina de les fades. El noi es va quedar sense parlar embadalit a la bonica dona que tenia davant, es va posar vermell i no només perquè es va ruboritza, si no per que també es va oblidar de respirar.

Ella el va mirar, no calia preguntar-li el que pensava, tal com la mirava el noi s'ho deia però ella, malvada, ho va preguntar.

-Què tal em queda? Estic maca?

-No, si, no, si- es contradeia constantment, s'havia quedat amb la ment en blanc, a el cap d'una estona va semblar que s'aclaria una mica- no estàs maca- ella es va enutjar, però ell no va veure aquest enuig- Estàs bellíssima! - mai va recordar que va dir això, però ella si. A la fi se li va aclarir la ment totalment- No vull que compris aquest vestit.

Ella el va mirar furiosa.

-Per que? A mi m'agrada !, "I a tu també, m'ho diuen els teus ulls, encara que tu siguis incapaç de dir-m'ho" - va pensar la noia.

-És perillós.

\- Perillós? Per què és perillós? Només és un vestit

Ell noi la va mirar seriosament.

-Si, però és perillós, és molt perillós. Per a mi, per la meva salut mental, - va dir el noi sense riure, no es va adonar del que s' acabava de confessar.

Ella va riure, en Ranma li deia la veritat, amb aquest vestit ella estava temptadora i ell no podria resistir-se, sabia el que el noi sentia per ella, encara que ho negués. Potser el jove necessitava una petita empenta perquè es confessés, encara que en Ranma ho acabava de fer. I per tortura d'el noi va decidir comprar el vestit.

-Com càstig, per no dir-me cap afalac anem a comprar-te roba nova, fa temps que fas servir aquests parracs, necessites renovar el teu armari- va dir ella.

-Però a mi m'agraden- va dir el noi, però sabia que la seva amiga tenia raó, és més feia temps que pensava en comprar-se roba nova, però no havia tingut temps per fer-ho. Però això no havia de saber-ho ella.

Van anar a una altra botiga i en Ranma es va haver de provar roba, no mostrava que li agradés, a el final va ser la jove qui va triar la roba.

Van sortir i van anar a el cinema. A la porta cadascun va assenyalar una pel·lícula. L' Akane una romàntica, en Ranma una de espies. Aquesta vegada va guanyar en Ranma, encara que ella també volia veure aquesta pel · li, només va assenyalar l'altra pel·lícula per a portar-li la contraria al seu amic.

Al sortir del cinema, era molt tard, van anar a un restaurant de menjar ràpid, i van tornar cap a casa, ja no plovia, però podria tornar a fer-ho en qualsevol moment, per assegurar havien comprat un paraigües.

-No ha estat malament la peli, molt divertida. Tot i que el personatge és una mica masclista, totes les noies cauen als seus peus.

En Ranma la va mirar i va somriure, sàvia per què ho deia la noia. No es va donar per al·ludit.

-Si, és divertida i el personatge té cada artefacte, d'allò més impossible, ¡un bolígraf que és una pistola làser! - els dos van riure-Saps que diuen que significa el doble zero del seu nom en clau? - la noia va negar amb el cap- Doncs vol dir ... - i es va posar seductor- llicència per matar.

Ella va captar a la seva manera el que volia dir el noi, encara que aquest només estava fent broma.

-Saps el que significa la clau ZYX davant del meu nom? - el noi va negar amb el cap- llicència per colpejar-te - i va començar a perseguir el noi- fuig que com t'atrapi ja veuràs!

Durant uns minuts van jugar a enxampar, a la fi ella el va atrapar. I li va pegar amb suavitat el cap, però ell es va queixar com si hagués estat un cop fort, estava fent broma, i els dos van riure, jugaven com els dos enamorats que eren, encara que ho neguessin.

Anaven caminant quan van passar per a el costat d'un cartell d'una agència de viatges, en aquest cartell apareixia París i la noia fantasio.

Oh, Paris! Qui pogués anar ?. La ciutat de l'amor, el Sena.- la noia era una romàntica.

-No veig que té d'especial Paris-va contestar el noi- una ciutat com una altra, plena de cotxes, de llums, una ciutat deshumanitzada, plena de gent que va de pressa. Sense aturar-se un moment a pensar en el que volen de veritat, en el somnis als han renunciat, a l'ésser menjats per aquest monstre d'acer i formigó. Paris, Tòquio, Nova York i totes les altres, monstres devoradors de gent.

L'Akane va mirar a el jove i es va enfadar.

-El senyor Ranma! Tan immadur i insensible. Sense veure la bellesa que hi ha sota de tot això.

En Ranma la va mirar i sense parpellejar li va explicar.

-París, la ciutat de les llums, Versalles i el Louvre on hi ha el quadre de la Gioconda, també conegut com la Mona Lisa, els Camps Elisis, o l'Arc de Triomf, la Torre Eiffel -va dir el noi- com veus no soc un ignorant. Sé que és una bella ciutat, amb grans monuments, no soc tan idiota com penses.

Ella el va mirar, en part tenia raó. Una ciutat significava presses i contaminació, sense temps per parar-se a mirar el que tenia davant ..

-Sé que tens raó, que una ciutat només té acer i formigó, y no te cor Però hauria de veure alguna cosa més, com tu dius, aturar-te i veure la part bella d'aquesta ciutat- i llavors va exposar la seva idea-m'agradaria anar a Paris i veure la seva bellesa. Diuen que és la ciutat dels enamorats. M'agradaria anar a veure si és veritat. I m'agradaria ensenyar-te a veure aquesta part bonica de París.- ella havia deixat clar que volia anar amb ell a Paris.

En Ranma es va posar vermell, va captar el missatge de la noia alt i clar.

-I a mi m'agradaria que tu m'ensenyaràs aquesta bellesa que hi ha a París ... i en altres ciutats d'altres llos.-en Ranma va deixar clar que no volia anar només a Paris amb ella.- vull anar a Roma, la ciutat eterna, i els espagueti. A Barcelona i Madrid, amb els seus monuments, i paella i sangria- en Ranma sempre pensant amb el estomac.- vull compartir amb tu monuments i un bon àpat. Encara que crec que la ciutat dels enamorats és Venècia. Ja saps, per Romeu i Julieta.

Ella es va posar vermell.

-Doncs visitarem tots aquests llocs i més. I menjarem fins engreixar

En Ranma va mirar a l' Akane i va somriure amb maldat.

-Més? Però si t'engreixes una mica més el teu vestits es quedaren petits- i va riure. Ella enfadada va aixecar el puny.

-Avui ningú et salva, Ranma! Vas a rebre la pallissa de la teva vida!

I van començar a perseguir-se, ell corria i no es deixava agafar, reia sense parar. Ella el seguia sense descans. Quan ho aconseguís li ensenyaria el que era bo.

.

S'acostaven a casa, els dos reien i parlaven entre bromes. A la fi ella li havia pegat l'anhelat cop al cap, ell es va venjar fent-li pessigolles. Així va acabar la seva baralla, i en segons van oblidar aquesta cuita.

-Anem Akane! - va dir el noi mirant al cel tinc la sensació que tornarà a ploure i no tinc ganes de mullar-me. Fa fred i vent, i no crec que el paraigua resisteixi aquest vent.

Ella va fer que sí, pensava igual que el seu amic.

-Si, vaja. Que no tenim aigua calenta, demà ve el tècnic ha reparar la caldera.- va sospirar- ¡amb lo bé que em crearia un bany calent! - va mirar al noi- Ens podíem banyar junts- en Ranma es va posar vermell, no era la primera vegada que es banyaven junts, però sempre que ho feien, ell no podia evitar posar-se nerviós.

-Si, ho podíem fer, si tinguéssim aigua calenta- va dir ell amb nosa - però que anem fer-se va arronsar les espatlles- a la nevera tenim el sopar, escalfem-la i després de descansar una mica al llit.

Els nois van obrir la porta del carrer i van entrar a el jardí, es van dirigir a la porta de la casa, no se sentia res, no hi havia ningú, eren els únics habitants de la casa, van ser obrir la porta i ..

La porta es va obrir i en el llindar va aparèixer una jove de cabells llargs i uns anys més gran que l' Akane.

-On us havíeu ficat? - va preguntar la jove amb preocupació- els nostres pares estan preocupats i enfadats per la vostra tardança.

Els dos nois es van mirar, Què feia aquesta noia aquí? Si ella devia d'estar amb la resta de la família uns dies més de vacances, els seus plans de dormir junts s'havien anat a la porra.

-Què fas aquí? - va preguntar l' Akane- No estàveu de vacances a la muntanya?

-Si, però l'estada s'ha anul·lat. A causa de les pluges l'hotel ha tingut danys, ens han de troca per quan podem anar.

En Ranma i l' Akane es van mirar.

-Hem arribat tard perquè les pluges ens han detingut al centre comercial de l'estació. Quan ha parat de ploure hem vingut, - va dir en Ranma. En aquest moment va sentir com tornava a ploure- i hem arribat a temps.

La germana de l'Akane els va mirar i va somriure.

-Per la meva part està bé, però el meu pare i el teu, Ranma, no estaran contents amb aquesta explicació.

Els dos joves es van mirar i van empassar saliva, els esperava una bronca.

Uns minuts després, els dos més joves de la família eren al menjador i rebien una reprimenda.

-Sou uns fills ingrats. Mentre vosaltres gaudiu de pastissos i de cinema, nosaltres ens vam quedar sense vacances.- va dir en Genma- No heu pensat en nosaltres, podíeu haver portat alguna cosa per a nosaltres.

En Ranma va mirar al seu pare.

-Ets un egoista! No has preguntat per que vam arribar tard, només et preocupa la teva estomac.- el jove va mirar al seu pare- no tenia res a atreure, no estàveu a casa. No sabíem que havíeu tornat.

-¡Esteu castigats! Per arribar tan tard! Sou un noi i una noia! No sé el que haureu fet! - va dir seriós en Soun, insinuava el que havien pogut fer els dos joves- els de el cinema només pot ser una excusa- en Ranma i l'Akane es van enfuriar pel que va insinuar en Soun, però els dos sabien la veritat darrere d'aquesta bronca. Estava clar, els dos patriarques s'estaven venjat per no haver pogut tastar els pastissos que van menjar els joves, aquests van passar a l'atac.

-No us preocupa el nostre futur, només els vostres desitjos, sabem dels vostres plans- va dir l' Akane- no us sortirà bé

Els dos homes van mirar sorpresos. I van mirar a la germana mitjana, segur que ella s'havia anat de la llengua. Però ella ho va negar amb el cap.

-No he estat jo. No sé com ho han endevinat.

L' Akane els va mirar.

-No, aquesta vegada no ha estat la meva germana, la mercenària, aquesta vegada no ha estat la Nabiki.

-No, tu no vas dir res, però estaves ficada fins al cap en el joc dels dos vells, va dir en Ranma- us vau deixar els plans oblidats sobre de la taula.

-Nosaltres els vam agafar i el van llegir- va dir l'Akane- no entenc aquesta badada, no és normal en tu Nabiki.

La germana mitjana va empal·lidir. Les presses per anar a l'estació van tenir la culpa d'aquest error. Des que va sortir de la casa va saber que s'oblidava alguna cosa, que havia tingut un petit error, ara sabia que va ser un error enorme.

-Jo .. nosaltres ... ja és hora que deixeu de ser prome ... -el següent que va dir la Nabiki no el van escoltar bé, es va sentir un soroll al dojo- tots van córrer a veure que havia passat i van entrar. Van veure un forat en una paret i dins el dojo ...

En Ranma i l' Akane van mirar amb sorpresa el que havia provocat aquest forat i es van posar en guàrdia i ...

.

.

.

L'Akane es va despertar molt espantada i va seure al llit, aquest somni era estrany. La jove va somiar amb que passava una tarda de pluja amb en Ranma, que a el tornar a casa estava la seva família, Vivien en un dojo !. No sabia el que va provocar el forat en el dojo, però va posar en guàrdia a l' Akane i a en Ranma del somni.

La jove va girar cap a en Ranma, que compartia llit amb ella i ho va veure assegut al llit, va saber a l'instant que havia somiat el mateix que ella.

La inquietud dels envair, van saber que aquest somni era un record, una cosa que va passar en realitat. I si això era veritat, On era la seva família? I el dojo? Què els havia passat a ells dos? Van saber a l'instant que el que hi havia a l'interior del dojo era responsable que ara ells estiguessin aquí sols, sense ningú i sense records.

Els dos es van mirar amb terror i van exclamar.

-Tu i jo estem promesos !.

.

Continuarà ...

* * *

Notes de l'autor:

Aquest capítol s'ha allargat molt, tenia previst que fossin unes vuit pàgines de Word i m'han sortit 12.

Tot el capítol era un somni, o potser un record, que portarà més inquietud als dos joves, i comencessin a veure, que viuen una vida estranya, en un món estrany ...

**"Promesos":** durant els episodis previs he evitat anomenar a en Ranma i a l' Akane com promesos, l'he evitat a tota costa. Han dubtat que relació tenien, fins aquest somni no han sabut el que eren. A partir es ara podré anomenar-los de tant en tant promesos

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10 :Un dia d'universitat

**10ª. Un dia d'universitat.**

**.**

S'havia fet de dia com un bon dies, el cel estava clar, el sol brillava, i els ocells cantaven alegres en els arbres saludant un nou dia.

En Ranma es va despertar amb aquest molest so.

-Cada dia igual la mateixa murga- grunyir. Va mirar el despertador i es va enfurismar- Queden dues hores perquè soni. -I es va girar i va tancar els ulls, intentant tornar a agafar el son, però aquest era molt ràpid i se li va escapar

Va estar mitja hora intentant dormir-se, però a la fi va resistir i es va aixecar. Ho va fer en silenci, no volia despertar a la bella dorment que compartia llit amb ell.

Va agafar les seves robes i quan estava sortint de l'habitació, la va sentir parlar en somni, no la va entendre, més que parlar va dir paraules inconnexes. Va riure, l' Akane no s'estava quieta dormint, era molt difícil dormir amb ella, però després de més de quatre anys compartint llit, s'havia acostumat.

Va recordar com quan anaven a l'institut era ella qui el despertava, i no sempre de bona forma. De cop es va quedar parat, D' on havia vingut aquest record ?, ella sempre el despertava amb suavitat, però al seu cap havia vingut un record d'ella furiosa despertant tirant-li a sobre una galleda d'aigua freda.

Tot d'una va veure a la seva amiga perseguint amb un mall, el burlant-se d'ella, i quan el va agafar, donant-li un cop i manant als núvols. En Ranma va negar amb el cap, això era impossible l' Akane no era una noia violenta, era molt tranquil i dolç, encara que quan s'enfadava tenia molt geni. Tampoc ell es burlava d'ella. Llavors per que li venien aquestes imatges d'ells barallant-se com gat i gos?.

Serien part d'un somni, però cada vegada li venien més i més imatges així, i sàvia que a l' Akane també li passava.

Va bandejar aquests pensaments i va baixar a el menjador, i un cop allà, es va preparar per fer les seves tasques de la universitat. Tenia poc més d'una hora per avançar una mica la feina d'aquest professor tan rigorós. Aquest home li havia baixat mig punt en el seu últim treball per oblidar un sol punt. Va encendre el seu portàtil, es va connectar a internet i va començar a escriure

Aprofitava qualsevol temps lliure per dedicar-se a ell. Es va dur el llapis als llavis i va sospirar. Feia mesos que ni ell ni l' Akane sortien a divertir-se. El temps que dedicaven als estudis era cada vegada més gran. A part havien de netejar la casa, el jardí i fer el menjar. Estava desitjant sortir amb ella.

Va mirar al el rellotge i va sospirar, va recollir tot, es feia tard. Havia de dutxar-se, fer l'esmorzar, preparar les carmanyoles, i despertar a aquesta dormilega que hi havia al pis de dalt. Com li costava últimament despertar-se a la noia.

Es va netejar la suor, cada vegada feia més calor, aquest cap de setmana podien anar la platja, va moure el cap, impossible, a partir de dilluns començaven els exàmens, i es passarien tancats estudiant.

Va anar a el bany es va dutxar, quan va acabar es va netejar les dents i un cop acabat, es va rentar la cara, i de cop es la va mirar i la va tocar. Tenia vint-i-un anys, i tenia la cara d'un adolescent de setze anys, sense pèls al bigoti ni a la barba, passava per algú menor del que realment era, i a l' Akane, li passaves igual. Havien tingut algun que altre problema per això, ningú es creia que fossin dos adults.

-No estic desenvolupat, hauria d'anar a el metge i fer-me una revisió - va comentar el jove.

Un cop acabat de rentar-se va anar a la cuina, i va començar a cuinar, va sentir sorolls al pis de dalt, va somriure.

-, Aquesta vegada l' Akane s'ha despertat sola, no m'ha calgut pujar a despertar-la.- va dir el noi somrient.

L' Akane es va despertar, va escoltar el so dels ocells al despertar la tranquil·litzava, li agradava sentir-los a, tot el contrari que en Ranma, que odiava aquest so. A el jove els despertava el piular dels ocells, tenia el son molt lleuger, i es despertava de seguida, amb qualsevol soroll.

Va mirar el despertador, i va esbufegar contrariada, li quedaven pocs minuts per aixecar-se, podia aprofitar-los parlant amb ...

Es va girar i va veure que en Ranma no hi era. Una part d'ella es va enutjar. Li agradava mirar-lo mentre ell dormia, l'hi veia tan maco i tranquil! Va retirar aquest pensament de la seva cervell, no era una pervertida. En Ranma si, ella no.

Va obrir i tancar els ulls, D'on havia arribat aquest pensament? En Ranma no era un pervertit, tot i que tenia una sensació molt forta que ella si ho havia cridat pervertit i rar, fins i tot, efeminat!, ... efeminat? Però si en Ranma no tenia res de efeminat. Era molt dolç i atent, i mai la insultava, encara que es barallaven, mai arribava a el nivell que abans, que ella li pegava amb el mall o el manava a volar. Enganxa li amb el mall? Enviar-a volar? Ella mai havia fet això.

Va negar amb el cap, aquestes visions cada vegada venien cada vegada més a la seva ment. Semblaven reals, en això ... el que fos, en Ranma era molt dolent amb ella, sempre rient d'ella, i ella sempre castigant-ho, encara que també era molt protector, i procurava que no li passés res.

Va apagar l'alarma d'el despertador un segon abans que sonara. Es va aixecar i va badallar, es va posar la mà a cabells, es va horroritzar i es va posar vermella. Havia d'estar horrible totalment despentinada, la cara sense rentar. I en Ranma la va haver d'haver vist amb aquest aspecte mentre dormia! No suportava aquesta vergonya, ser vista amb aquest aspecte tan desfavorable.

Va agafar la roba que es posaria avui, i va baixar a el bany en silenci, no volia que el noi la veiés així. A part només portava posada un jersei que li arribava a les cuixes, no volia que el noi li veiés el que no havia de veure. Es va ficar al bany, el va tancar i es va treure aquest jersei. Va veure que en Ranma li havia preparat la banyera i es va ficar.

-El aigua, que calenta que està- va dir ella amb plaer- just com m'agrada. Tant de bo en Ranma es banyés amb mi! Fa tant de temps que no ens banyem junts! - va exclamar la noia amb nosa. Es va quedar parada, feia uns minuts no desitjava que ell la veiés nua, quan ja s'havien banyat junts.

Va arronsar les espatlles, era igual de vegades no s'entendria. Els dos dormien junts, s'havien banyat junts ... però no havien passat d'això, ni un petó, una abraçada de molt a tant en tant ... i molt menys fer l'amor. Es va posar vermella, quatre anys dormint junts, canviant-se de roba junts i no havia passat res entre ells, tot i que el alguna vegada la mirava als pits, i la mirada d'ella es dirigia a ...

Va manar lluny aquests pensaments. Avui seria un dia molt llarg, arribarien a la universitat, estarien a classe durant moltes hores, i després es tancarien a la biblioteca, tornarien a casa molt tard, soparien, es dutxarien ... i de nou al llit i a dormir.

Últimament no tenien vida social, ni anar a el cinema, ni a prendre alguna cosa, ni res. Només estudiar i estudiar.

-¡Necessito sortir! ¡Evadir-me! - va cridar ella frustrada. Es va sentir algú arribar a la porta de el bany i picar.

-Hola Akane !, Bon dia! Estàs bé? - va preguntar en Ranma preocupat-Per què crides?

Ella dins de la banyera es va posar vermella per la vergonya.

-Res ... res ha estat un moment de frustració ... necessito sortir a divertir-me una estona, passem tot el temps estudiant i no sortim a divertir-nos.

Ell va callar durant una estona, tant que ella va pensar que s'havia anat.

-Ja parlarem d'això, jo també tinc ganes de sortir. Donar-te pressa en sortir, que l'esmorzar es refreda. Però gaudeix d' el bany i relaxa't.

Ell es va anar i ella va sortir de la banyera i es va assecar. Mentre ho feia va pensar que necessitava un massatge, i en Ranma era bo en això, però com era natural no tenia temps per a això. Va esbufegar contrariada, que dura era la vida dels universitaris.

Es va mirar a l'espill, i es va tornar a mirar sorpresa. Amb vint-i-u anys i seguia semblant una adolescent de setze, no era normal. Ni havia crescut, ni hi havia envellit, ni res. Era molt estrany. Semblava que el temps s'havia aturat per a ella i per a en Ranma, no havien canviat en gairebé cinc anys.

No li va donar importància, havia de ser que menjaven sa i feien exercici.

Va sortir d' el bany vestida i es va dirigir a la cuina. Allà va veure el seu amic preparant l'esmorzar.

-Hola Ranma! Bon dia! - va dir ella somrient.

En Ranma va sentir baixar a la noia i tancar-se al bany, trigaria a sortir. Estava cuinant, quan va sentir cridar a la noia, i va anar a el bany a preguntar-li si li passava, alguna cosa. No era res, només que expresso a crits la necessitat que tenien tots dos de tenir un dia de festa.

Va tornar a la cuina i va seguir amb la tasca de cuinar, era un bon cuiner, superava a l' Akane.

-Encara que no supero ni a la Kasumi ni a la meva mare- es va comentar el mateix. De cop es va quedar parat. Qui era la Kasumi ?, I la seva mare? No coneixia a ningú amb el nom de Kasumi. I la seva mare ... no tenia records d'ella. Però llavors per que va fer aquest comentari. Com l' Akane no tenia records de la seva família. Cap recordava res més enllà de cinc anys abans.

Sense donar-li importància a això, va seguir cuinant, fins que va sentir a algú apropant-se a la cuina, va saber a l'instant qui era. I de cop aquesta persona ho salutació.

-Hola Ranma! Bon dia! - va dir l' Akane somrient.

El noi es va girar i la va mirar, la va trobar bellíssima, com sempre.

-Hola Akane, Com estàs ?, Ja millor?

Ella es va posar a ajudar-lo a fer el dinar i mentre van parlar.

-Si, només va ser un moment de frustració. Portem ja tres anys de carrera i cada vegada tenim menys temps, per descansar- va dir ella.

-SI, la setmana que ve tenim exàmens- va contestar el noi- i amb els treballs que hem de presentar. Anem a haver d'estar a la biblioteca tot el cap de setmana.

-Deurem portar-nos alguna cosa de menjar. Allà el menjar és molt cara.

Els dos tenien por de parlar de les visions que tenien. De quan es creien veure barallant-se. Ell no li va esmentar el nom de noia que va esmentar mentre cuinava, tampoc ho recordava, Kasuni? O, Era Katumi ?, no li va donar importància. Aquestes coses havien de ser records d'algun somni. Encara semblaven tan ... reals.

Van seguir parlant, van posar la taula i van menjar, ho van fer en silenci, era de mala educació parlar en el menjar. A l'acabar van recollir els plats, els van rentar. I van sortir a el jardí. Es van dirigir a on tenien estacionat el cotxe. Feia un temps que van decidir comprar un cotxe, tornar a casa a certes hores al metro era un risc. Bandes de carrer s'entrenyoraven d' el transport públic a partir de la tarda. Al jardí de la casa van construir un pàrquing, només van posar un terra de ciment i una teulada d'alumini. Em Ranma va muntar al cotxe i el va arrencar, l' Akane va obrir la porta corredissa, i van treure el cotxe al carrer. L' Akane va pujar a el cotxe i en Ranma el va conduir en direcció a la universitat.

La noia va posar la ràdio i va posar el volum baix, i amb la música com a fons van parlar de diverses coses, tampoc de moltes el viatge era curt, uns deu minuts.

En Ranma va estacionar al pàrquing per a estudiants, era gratis. Tot i que el rector d'aquesta universitat volia tornar aquests pàrquing de pagament, però tant alumnes, com professors, altres treballadors que tenia aquesta universitat es van negar i aquest home va haver de retrocedir en les seves pretensions.

Els dos nois van baixar d' el cotxe i es van caminar junts. Parlaven contents, estaven gairebé a la fi de juny.

-Està sent un bon any- va comentar ella- tot i que no hem tingut temps per a res.

-En Halloween només vam poder posar aquesta llums a casa que li donaven aquest aspecte tan tètric.- va dir el jove.

-Vam anar aquesta festa celebrada aquí.

-Si el professor Fernandez, ens va portar castanyes torrades, aquests dolços anomenats panellets i ens va fer beure aquest vi anomenat moscatell. Segons ens va explicar de la regió d'Espanya d'on ell ve a la nit de el trenta-u d'octubre és tradició menjar i beure això.

\- Va ser una bona festa, com la de Nadal i la de any nou. Tot i que el professor Fernandez i el professor Sinué semblen que estiguin enfrontats, com si fossin dos rivals.

En Ranma va assentir.

-Si, com jo i en Ryoga- va dir el noi sense pensar.

\- Si, com tu amb en Ryoga, o amb en Mousse.

\- Si, amb en Ryoga o en Mousse ... o en Kun ...

Els dos van riure. I de cops es van quedar seriosos, i es van mirar confosos.

Qui diables era en Ryoga? Qui era en Mousse? , I qui era el tercer que anava a esmentar en Ranma? Els dos es van mirar, no coneixien a ningú amb aquests noms. No recordaven que temps abans, tot dos van tenir somnis amb una persona amb el nom d' en Ryoga.

Cada vegada estaven més confosos, alguna cosa estranya passava en les seves vides, un misteri els envoltava, els dos van tenir un calfred.

En Ranma va mirar la noia.

-Et ve de gust una xocolata calenta abans d'entrar? -Va preguntar, tot el bon dia que feia, i de no estar ennuvolat feia fred, o millor dit ells en aquest moment, durant un instant, van sentir fred, encara que ell feia unes hores havia suat.

\- Si, se- dir ella acceptant la invitació. Els dos volien oblidar aquest pensament que acabaven de tenir.

Al recinte hi havia moltes màquines amb productes: refrescos, pastissets, o màquines de cafès i xocolates. En Ranma i la seva amiga es van acostar a una d'aquestes. No li agradaven, aquests xocolates calents eren molt dolents però servien per escalfar una mica el cos en els dies freds. Mentre bevien aquesta potinga, van contemplar el dia.

-Fa un bon dia- va dir la noia.

-Si! Un dia de platja- va dir el sospirant, fa temps que no anem a la platja.

-Si, podíem anar quan ens lliurem dels exàmens i els treballs de curs.

\- Aprovo aquesta moció - va contestar ell. En aquest moment, tot i que no havien oblidat l'incident d'aquests tres nois que van nomenar, s'havien oblidat els noms que van esmentar.

-I jo aprovo que tu aprovis - va dir la jove.

Els dos es van mirar i van començar a caminar i a l'arribar a un edifici.

-Aquí ens separem- va dir ell.

\- Si- va contestar ella.

Cap dels dos volia separar-se.

-Entro- va dir ell, però no ho va fer.

-Entra! - va contestar ella, però no volia que ell entrés.

\- Ja entro- va repetir el noi.

-Entra ja! - va cridar ella enfadada.- No podem estar així tot el dia.

El noi a la fi va entrar al seu edifici i ella se'n va anar a la seva.

Les hores van anar passant sense pressa. L' Akane va mirar varies vegades el seu rellotge, que lentes passaven les hores, va pensar la jove. Desitjava que arribés l'hora de dinar i ajuntar-se amb en Ranma. En Ranma per la seva banda també comptava els segons per ajuntar-se amb l' Akane.

L'hora de el dinar va arribar i va passar en un sospir, l a els dos nois els va semblar a poc, van sentir que havien estat junts poc temps. A finalitzar aquesta hora es van haver de separar i anar cadascú a la seva classe, els va costar molt separar-se, cada vegada els costava més. Però no arribaven a fer un drama.

-Això ... en una hores ens veiem- va dir ella.

\- Si, en poques hores ... passessin molt ràpides- va contestar ell.

Els dos nois es van mirar, i es van somriure. Sempre igual, sempre trigaven a separar-se, però a la fi ho van fer.

I les hores que van estar a classe van passar molt, però moooolt leeenteees.

En Ranma anava cap a la sortida de l'edifici, a part de la seva carpeta i els bolis, portava molts llibres, els necessitava per als propers exàmens. Va mirar cap a la porta i va veure la sortida molt fosca.

-No és tan tard pota que hagi enfosquit tant- es va comentar el jove. Llavors va sentir un trons i abans d'arribar a la sortida un altre, i altre.- va haver turment. No sento ploure, però ho farà.

Abans de sortir la va veure allà, fora esperant-lo. I va somriure. Se la veia molt maca, somrient-li, i espantada. El noi va somriure, aquesta dona li espantaven els trons, havia d'estar espantada.

-Hola Akane - li va somriure-Em esperes de fa molt?

-No, acabo d'arribar, ni un minut- va contestar la noia. Evidentment estava espantada- Anem a la biblioteca?

En Ranma la va mirar, va mirar el cel i va somriure.

\- Si, però fem-ho en cotxe. Prop de la biblioteca hi ha lloc per aparcar.

Es van dirigir a el cotxe. Cada vegada tronava més, la jove espantada va mirar a el cel i es va agafar de la mà de el noi.

En Ranma la va mirar i va somriure.

-No per que et agafis de la mà et vaig a protegir dels trons - va veure com ella es enfadava- encara que sóc bon amb els punys i et protegiria de qualsevol persona o animal. D'uns trons no puc defensar-te físicament. Només puc donar-te suport moralment i donar-te ànims.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure.

-Gràcies Ranma, només volia sentir-me protegida i amb tu ho estic. Estava a punt d'enfadar-me amb tu per aquesta boca tan dolenta que tens de vegades- li va somriure a el noi, que la mirava amb una expressió estranya, ella va somriure i va tancar els ulls- com a compensació dema em convides a dinar a la cafeteria i va mirar al davant i cantussejar una mica.

Ell la va mirar i va maleir.

-Sempre igual! - va pensar el noi fastiguejat - sempre aconsegueix me treure el que vol, encara que no s'aprofita de mi. Mai aconsegueixo guanyar-li en una discussió ... ni en una baralla, sempre em deixa sense paraules, i és l'única que ho aconsegueix.

Els dos nois van seguir fins al cotxe, miraven recelosos a el cel, en qualsevol moment plouria i els agafaria, i ells es mullarien. Però van aconseguir arribar a el cotxe fora de perill.

En Ranma va obrir el cotxe i l' Akane va entrar, i quan anava a fer-ho èl, es va sentir un tro.

-¡Airen !, Ran-chan !, Ranma volgut! - va creure sentir en aquest tro. Es va quedar pàl·lid i va tenir un calfred. Es va girar i no va veure ningú. Va entrar al cotxe tremolat. L' Akane el va mirar i es va espantar.

-Què et passa? Estàs molt pàl·lid i tremoles, Et trobes bé?

El noi la va mirar.

-No sé el que em passa. He tingut un calfred estrany, no sé com explicar-lo.-la va mirar, i va negar amb el cap- tinc un estrany pressentiment, una sensació estranya. Com si alguna cosa se'ns ocultés.

Ella el va mirar alarmada.

-A mi també em passa. Veig imatges que no recordo, com si de cop em recordés de parts d'un somni estrany.

-Ha de ser això, records d'un somni estrany- va dir ell.

-Si, un record d'un somni causat per l'estrès de l'estudi.

Els dos es van somriure. En el fons sabien que no era això, però van decidir no pensar.

Els dos nois es van posar els cinturons de seguretat. Ell va posar en marxa el cotxe, va encendre els llums de el vehicle, encara que no era tard ho va fer per precaució, ella va connectar la ràdio. I es van dirigir a la biblioteca. No feia dos minuts que havien recorregut molt amb al cotxe que va començar a ploure molt fort.

Queien gotes molt grans, s'escoltaven sobre el cotxe com si fossin pedres.

-Que forma de ploure! - va dir la noia- ens distraiem uns minuts i ens agafa i ens càlams fins als ossos.

\- Si molta sort- va dir el noi- i sort que tinc paraigües al cotxe. Quan baixem, ens faran falta.

-No ho sé, tal com plou, els paraigües no serviran molt.

El noi va mirar fora, conduïa el cotxe amb els llums encesos, tot i no haver enfosquit, les va encendre com a precaució. Anava a baixa velocitat, la pluja era una cortina que no li deixava veure a molta distància, tot i que portava el eixugaparabrises a tota velocitat.

En Ranma va buscar un lloc i va estacionar el cotxe. Va mirar a la seva amiga.

-Ho sento Akane, no veig res. No m'arrisco a seguir conduint.

Ella va assentir.

-D'acord.

I allà van romandre durant uns minuts.

-Escolta Ranma ... - la noia li anava proposar tornar-se a casa. I usar els portàtils per fer la feina. En Ranma estava retocant retrovisor interior i ho va apuntar per a ell i es va veure. I en aquest instant.

Tot es il·lumino per la llum de llampec. En Ranma va veure com el seu reflex canviava un instant pel d'una noia pèl-roja molt semblant a ell. L' Akane va veure com el seu amic es transformava durant un segon a una noia. No era la primera vegada que els passava, no era la primera vegada que veien a aquesta noia, quan hi va haver aquella tempesta, ja la van veure reflectida en un mirall. I ara en circumstàncies semblants. Els dos es van espantar i es van mirar, no comprenien res.

-Què ha passat? - va preguntar el noi espantat.

-No ho sé. Un efecte òptic, produït pel llampec.- va contestar la noia.

-Si, va haver de ser això.

No van tornar a preguntar. Tot s'estava tornant estrany, massa estrany.

La pluja va seguir caient durant uns minuts. Allà estacionats, van parlar mentre sentien l'emissora de la universitat. Va ser per ella que es van assabentar que havien tancat la biblioteca per filtracions d'aigua.

Quan va deixar de ploure, en Ranma va conduir el cotxe a casa. Un cop allà van fer el sopar, i van sopar, era aviat però havien d'estudiar i fer treballs per als seus professors.

Van netejar els plats, la taula. Van treure els seus portàtils i van començar els seus treballs. Hores després, esgotats, van apagar els seus ordinadors.

-Anem-nos a dormir- va dir ell- estic esgotat.

\- Si. Demà seguirem-va contestar ella- M'han enviat un missatge. Han tancat la universitat fins a nou avís. La pluja ha provocat destrosses. Han de reparar-los.

En Ranma va somriure.

-Be, tindrem uns dies de festa, que farem servir per avançar treball escolar.

Els dos van pujar a la seva habitació. A el cap dels minuts, fora tornava a ploure, als dos els agradava sentir ploure mentre es quedaven adormit. Aviat dormien abraçats. En els seus somnis vivien en un dojo, envoltats d'una família de bojos i un d'ells es transformava en panda.

Continuarà ...

* * *

.

**Notes de l'autor:**

Després de mesos sense escriure la continuació, per ser un vague pujo un capítol més. No sé quan tornaré a pujar un capítol nou. No sempre que m'arriba la inspiració, tinc ganes de fer cas a les muses. I amb l'estat d'alarma he canviat el metro pel cotxe per anar a la feina, i no tinc tant de temps per escriure.

Aclariments:

Els comentaris sobre Halloween i Nadal. Són un zasca contra mi. Tenia planejat pujar capítols en aquesta data, però em va entrar un atac vagància i no em vaig posar mans a l'obra.

En aquest fic als personatges els passen coses quotidianes, anar a la universitat, a el cinema, etc ... però hi ha alguna cosa estranya al seu voltant, que s'anirà descobrint en propers capítols.

Agraïments:

A tots els que segueixen, llegeixen i deixen cometaris. A tots ells: moltes gràcies.


End file.
